Beginning of Life
by searing light dragon
Summary: Sequel to Fate of Shadows. Tamli finds that he is rejoined with his soul mate Finca. Will a new life for the two help heal the bitterness they have towards each other? COMPLETE
1. Light in Darkness

Tamli stares out at the faces of those that he has known for thousands of years. His adopted family Tronay Nekita and both her brothers who are not here. His once thought adopted cousin Dartz and Dartz's Guardian Narssia. A dear friend to him, Sundar and her Guardians, Auzrail and Cerulea. Finally his attention turns to Finca and Szara.

His mate and his mother mean everything to him. He only learned of his parent recently and that was only a month ago. Finca is his soul mate, he can say it clearly now with regretting it. He has done so much to hurt her that it doesn't seem right to be her mate throughout the rest of their lives. Szara's left wing taps Tamli softly on his nose.

_We must go_, she hums faintly so that only Tamli, Finca, and herself would be able to hear.

_Of course_, Tamli replies just as faintly.

His purple eyes turn back to the humans and dragons that hover around the ancient city of Atlantis that he raised himself.

_Everyone_, Tamli begins as his eyes go from person to person in turn as he speaks. _We must be leaving now. Our lives have been good but now it is over. I say this, do not mourn our deaths. This too is our fate and I believe that we might one day come back to these lands and rejoin with all of you . . ._

He stops as Roylzen jumps from Narssia's back and lands just outside the border of the city's gateway to the afterlife.

"Don't go!" She cries out as she slips and ends up bowing before the white male.

Tamli is shocked by this and begins to think about saying something to try and lessen the child's pain of seeing him leave. Finca, instead, steps forward and Tamli backs up. The white female's yellow eyes seem to flicker and look like a distant safe haven of some kind, a haven of peace.

_Peace Roylzen, wipe away your tears. Tamli and I will come back but for now we need you to be strong and protect Tronay and Neptune for us. Can you do that for me? _Finca asks as she lowers her head to eye level with the crying child.

The girl nods and Finca raises a claw and brushes it gently past her cheek, wiping away the salty tears that drip down her face.

_There, now go and do just what I've told you, okay?_

"Yes Finca," Roylzen replies as she stands up and walks over to the edge of the city, waiting for Narssia to pick her up.

Tamli and Finca say their goodbys and Szara leads them inside the gateway. The two look at each other before stepping into the white light that shines from the entrance to the throne room, their destines now fully intertwined as one.


	2. Freedom and Fights

Finca halts and looks around for her mate. They have been in this place for almost a year now and yet neither had figured out a way to escape and return to the world they love.

_**Maybe Tamli has found a way out of here**_, she thinks._** Maybe he is waiting for me to find a way as well so that we can be together.**_

With that she walks off into the grey mist of the afterlife, searching so hard to find her soul mate. Tamli, meanwhile, has found a way out. Only problem is that he needs his mate's help and energy to do it. He detects her aura and realizes that she is coming toward him.

_Finca, my soul mate, come to my side for I have something to discuss with you_, he calls out.

She emerges from the dense grey fog and sits down by his side.

_What is it Tamli?_ She asks. _Have you found a way out yet?_

Tamli growls and rubs his head against her chest.

_I have, my mate_, he replies. _Will you join your powers with mine so that we can be free?_

Finca says nothing but closes her eyes. Tamli raises his head and closes his eyes as well, focusing all of his energy. With a burst of white light, similar to the blast he used to raise Atlantis, Tamli and Finca shatter their confinements of being dead and return to the world of the living as true dragons. They are back and they are alive!

* * *

Several days later Finca and Tamli soar over a river, heading out into the unknown to start a new life for themselves. A life that won't involve Szara or anyone from their former lives. Tamli floats down to the clear light blue water and hovers on top of it, waiting for Finca to join him. Finca snorts and drops from the sky, nearly hitting Tamli's left wing. She halts and hovers right next to him.

_You nearly hit me! _Tamli snaps.

_Oops, I guess I wasn't meaning to. I'm sorry_, Finca replies.

Tamli growls and flies forward, hoping to outrace Finca since she has flown forward a few seconds before he did. He dives and rises up under her, lifting her higher into the air. She growls and tries to flip over, only to be met by Tamli.

_Going somewhere?_ He asks, his voice strangely playful.

She snaps at him, gently trying to get him to let her fly. Tamli flips, his tail just inches from hitting her face. Finca snarls and rams into him, knocking him from the sky and into the river. Tamli shoves her off and climbs out of the shallow water. Finca springs, her claws poised for his neck.

Tamli can't dodge fast enough. She slams into him, sending them both into a fight of hisses, growls, and swipes with the claws and tail. Finca isn't going to forgive Tamli that easily for trying to kill her! Tamli, meanwhile, can't forgive Finca for letting Nira bite him.


	3. Elemental Wars

Tamli manages to get out from under Finca and he takes to the air. She tried to have him killed! So what if he did that to her, she nearly succeeded in killing him by way of Nira! Finca isn't so quick as to give up. She springs into the air and cloaks herself in a Shadowy cloak of her element, a Shadow Cloak attack.

Finca spins and, with the aid of her Shadow Cloak, is able to interrupt Tamli.

_Not so fast_, she snarls before she lashes onto his left wing with her teeth and refuses to let go.

Tamli struggles to remain in the air, Finca's weight holding him down. He finally rears backward and cloaks himself in his own element, forming a Light Cloak to batter Finca's Shadow Cloak and force her to let go of his wing. Finca lets go and quickly flies upward, hoping to launch another attack before Tamli can recover. She swoops in and fires off a Shadow Blast at the white dragon. Tamli snarls and once the smoke from the attack is gone, goes after her.

He growls and launches a Light Blast at the female dragoness. Finca dodges and counters with her own, another Shadow Blast. Tamli dives just in time and rams into Finca from behind, using the wind currents to avoid being seen by the dragoness. Finca roars in anger and her tail slashes across Tamli's right shoulder, cutting down to the bone and leaving a faint streak of blood on the end of her scythe-like tail. Tamli howls in pain and fury and slams into her, their white bodies mixing and forming a single dragon to anyone that was to look from the ground.

Finca dives, her tail scraping the ground slightly, and then quickly gains altitude. Tamli hovers, his tail brushing past his wounded shoulder.

**_Finca isn't playing around_**, he thinks as he stares at the thin line of blood on the edge of his white tail. **_What she did to me was real and she is mad at me for what I've done to her._**

Finca snaps at Tamli's right wing as she passes him by, still gaining altitude at a now rapid pace. Tamli growls and then after a moment, goes after her. Or that is what Finca thinks. To her surprise, Tamli dives under her at the last second and runs his tail straight across the full length of her underbelly. Finca stops and growls, puzzled by Tamli's actions.

The male circles and repeats his behavior. Finca again doesn't understand it.

**_Why is he doing this? _**She wonders.

Tamli stops, merely beating his wings as he has to in order to stay in the air. Finca snarls softly. What was he doing and why did it seem to be so enjoying in such a strange way? Tamli closes his eyes and lets loose a sudden, quick burst of white light. Finca growls, startled by this.

_You feel the pull of our auras, don't you?_

Tamli's eyes are still closed but Finca can sense that he is saying that he is speaking straight to her mind by his own aura, a gift that she has never fully understood.

_I don't understand_, she replies.

_Our auras are like magnets. One negative and one positive. I am the negative and you . . ._

_And I am the positive_, Finca finishes, understanding the dragon's meaning.


	4. Past Regrets and New Hope

Tamli and Finca continue on to find a good resting spot. They choose a quiet meadow near the stream they had fought over earlier in the day. The two dragons land and Finca sighs. Ever since the brutal death of Sarina and Silver things haven't been the same. Tamli growls and rubs his head against hers.

_Thinking about them?_ He asks.

_Yes. They meant so much to all of us, both dragon and human alike_, Finca replies. _What about you?_

_I try not to dwell on the past for fear of bring up memories of her_, Tamli answers.

_Her? As in Szara?_

_Yes_, Tamli shutters. _To think that I'm her son and the fact that she was the one responsible for the death of Leo Ricata and Ruby just . . ._

_I know_, Finca hums as Tamli stops, his body quivering all over. _What she did is her fault, not your._

Tamli growls faintly and lays down.

_I realize that but I blame myself for what happened. If only I had gotten there sooner then they would still be alive . . ._

_TAMLI!_ Finca screams. _That is in the past now leave it at rest!_

The male sighs and lowers his head.

_Sorry_, he mutters.

Finca growls and lays down next to him.

_I understand your mental state at the moment because the same thing happened to me . . ._

She trails off and Tamli realizes what she is talking about.

_Finca, you didn't cause that. Nira did by way of Uria and Ziggurat_, Tamli growls.

_I know but I feel like I should have done something other then watch him die before my own eyes_, the white dragoness replies.

Tamli looks away and a tear rolls down his cheek. All of the things Szara did where to protect him and yet she was the one responsible in the death of Leo and Ruby. Finca sighs and lays her head down on the grass, falling asleep in a matter of minutes. Tamli looks over and sees that Finca is asleep. He stands up and unfolds his wings.

The white male takes to the air, the arctic wind of the coming winter brushing past his scales as he circles the area. He closes his eyes and breaths out into the air, not caring if he triggers his light element or not. A sudden crackle of what seems like ice alarms the dragon and he opens his eyes. He has frozen the air into a giant ice chunk. Tamli panics and dives down into the warmer air below and tries again.

Once his breath comes in contact with the air, it freezes solid. Tamli lands on the ground and the ice chunks explode. Could he have a new element?


	5. Instinct Control

When Finca awakes up she finds that Tamli isn't laying down next to her, in fact he isn't even around. She stands up and takes to the air, hoping to find her mate soon due to the slowly waning sunlight.

_Tamli!_ She roars out with all her might.

She growls and begins to circle around the same area, wondering where he is and why he hasn't returned yet. She suddenly sees him down below and so she rushes downward, her scales gleaming.

_Where were you?_ She shrieks. _I wake up and you are not even around!_

Tamli says nothing and Finca smacks her tail across his neck. He sighs and turns to his mate. Tamli breaths slowly so that Finca can see his new gift, his new element.

_You can breath ice now?_ She asks in shock. _How?_

_I know not_, Tamli answers as he takes to the air.

Finca follows her soul mate's example and soon both dragons are circling through the air, their wings beating as one. Tamli loops to the left and Finca follows, something she would never do. To Tamli it feels like a surge of strength is flowing through his veins, filling him with a desire he has never had before. A desire for his soul mate and nothing else. Finca also feels the same way.

A similar current of strength is running through her and although she has mated with others before, this feels like it is the first time. Finca flips and Tamli circles around his soul mate. To each the only thing they can smell is the other. To Tamli, Finca's own hazy smoky scent burns through his nostrils. To Finca, Tamli's own fiery blazing scent runs through her nostrils.

To both dragons a lightness to their scales attracts each other's eyes to nothing but the other's gleaming pale white scales. Finca growls and she watches Tamli circle around her. Likewise, Tamli watches Finca as she flips and spins through the air. This open sky has become their mating place. Tamli reaches out for Finca's forelegs and she locks hers with his.

Their scales shine brighter now and the two fly upward, following the pull of their very instincts. The two lock their hind legs together and turn as one to face the ground beneath them. Neither says anything as they begin to spin. Faster, more power, their wings seem to scream as the two stare only at each other, lost to anything else but the beauty of the other dragon. The two spin faster now, their bodies pressed together.

The ground rushes to meet them as the two plunge from the sky, forgetting now to flap their wings and now merely locked in a fantastic free fall. The two unlock their hind legs now but still keep their talons together. They do the same with their front legs as well, getting ready for their final stage in the mating process. The ground becomes closer with every second now and suddenly the two pull away from each other, flapping their wings, and sending a blast of their element down upon the ground. Tamli and Finca's scales lessen in shine and return to its usual gleam as if light had hit it.

The two, now mates completely and not just in name, look at each other. Tamli looks at his soul mate and growls while Finca does the same. Both rush back to each other and lock talons once more, ready to find a nesting location now. Tamli turns so that he is on top and with a surge of strength, carries Finca to find a location for their future nest.


	6. Nesting and Possible Future

_Uh my body_, Tamli groans the next morning as he awakens by his mate's side.

The two rest in a medium sized cave that has good access to the food and water they need for the coming weeks.

_Just think_, Finca growls. _We get to do this every nine months._

Tamli sighs loudly and Finca chuckles.

_Don' t worry_, Finca comments. _You'll get used to having your body so sore after our mating flights in no time._

Tamli chuckles at his mate's words.

_Oh right, like it gets any better_, he moans.

Finca hums in amusement and slaps the ground with her tail.

_Trust me, I'm as much pain as you are_, the white female snorts.

_Of course you are_, Tamli growls.

_No really I'm telling the truth_, Finca replies.

_Right_, Tamli snorts.

Finca shakes her head and stretches painfully. Their flight last night was long but well worth it.

_Still tired?_ Tamli asks.

_No_, Finca snaps back as she gets to her feet.

Tamli stays on the floor while he watches his shaky mate try to walk around a little bit. Finca growls at the idea of him watching her every move.

_Will you stop staring at me?_ She snarls.

Tamli blinks but doesn't reply. Finca growls under her breath and continues her shaky walk. Tamli can't help but stare at this beautiful dragoness that is now all his. Finca stops and snarls harshly, her fierce yellow eyes on the male that is her mate.

_I will say this for hopefully the last time, stop staring at me!_

Tamli looks down and Finca hums, knowing she has done her sighs and lays back down next to her mate.

_Sorry_, she mutters.

_Why?_ Tamli asks after a minute.

_I let my temper get the better of me there_, the white dragoness replies.

_Your temper?_ Tamli asks, seeming to be amused by this._ I thought I had a worse temper then you did but I guess not anymore._

Finca chuckles at this and leans her head over to her mate's front paws. Her head soon rests on Tamli's forefeet and the male growls softly, knowing she is close to sleeping. Finca hums faintly, a tune that Silver had drilled into her head when she was younger and Tamli finds himself swaying his head in time to the musical notes. Finca stops shortly after and Tamli nods, knowing she is asleep now.

_**Sleep well my love**_, he thinks as he watches the sky outside grow dark with approaching thunder clouds. _**You need all the rest you can get for I believe our mating was successful.**_


	7. Hunting for Trust

When Finca awakens she finds that Tamli's head rests on her neck and he is deep in sleep. She chuckles to herself, figuring he would be asleep when she awoke. Finca raises her head and Tamli wakes up.

_Sorry_, he mutters as he raises his head and looks at his mate.

Finca hums and rubs against her mate's neck, gently, as he lifts his head and looks directly at her.

_I am fine with it_, Finca growls as Tamli stretches and stands up, feeling better since his rest.

_Good_, Tamli replies as he walks around their cave slowly, examining everything he sees.

Finca growls at this and a quick burst of shadow from her jaws right in front of Tamli makes him stop and look at her.

_Why did you do that?_ He asks.

Finca smirks and Tamli growls under his breath, a warning to his mate.

_A warning_, she growls. _Our mating was successful and because of that I will have to hunt quite a lot during the next few days._

_I am fine with that_, Tamli nods.

_I knew you would be_, Finca growls as Tamli walks over and the two nuzzle each other.

Tamli steps back and allows Finca to stand up.

_Ready to go hunting?_ Tamli asks.

Finca growls and bares her teeth, her way of saying yes. The two walk over to the mouth of the cave and jump off, their wings rushing downward and carrying them upward into the sky. The two white dragons nod and go off in search of prey together for the first time.

* * *

Both dragons return later in the day. With the cave in sight both dragons speed up, trying to race and see which one gets there faster. Finca swerves to avoid hitting a bird and sudden drops, her wings folding in and making her speed faster to the ground below. Tamli panics and dives after her, catching the female in his front paws. The white male growls and strains himself to carry both his weight and the weight of his mate back to their cave.

Tamli lands and pants, his scales covered in a thin coat of moisture after the harsh journey. He grabs his mate by the back of her neck and drags her across the floor, to a nest they had prepared earlier. Tamli lays Finca in the nest carefully and then walks over to a corner in the cave and lays down, expecting the worst. The female stirs and Tamli blinks, sitting up.

_Thank you_, Finca mutters.

_For what?_ Tamli asks.

_For trusting your instincts and diving to save me, even at the cost of an injury for yourself_, Finca answers before curling her tail around her underbelly and falling asleep.

**_Trusting my instincts? What does that have to do with what I did? _**Tamli wonders as he lays back down and slowly drifts off to sleep as well.


	8. Lightning Strikes

Tamli awakes the next morning to the sound of Finca shifting around in the nest, making him wonder what happens if a female dragon destroys her own nest.

_Finca? _Tamli asks as he stands up and approaches.

The female's head jolts upward and she growls. Tamli takes a step back. Finca corrects herself and lowers her head.

_Sorry about waking you_, she mutters.

_It's fine. You know I like being woken up by you_, Tamli replies before Finca nuzzles him.

_I like doing it_, Finca growls in pleasure.

_Hunting again for today?_ Tamli asks.

Finca thinks for a second and Tamli wonders why she would be thinking about the decision between hunting and not hunting.

_I believe that would be most enjoyable_, the white female finally answers, much to her mate's delight.

Finca stands up and the two dragons walk out of the cave. They take flight from the small ledge that boarders their entrance and set out to find food. Finca drifts along, flapping her wings as often as she needs two soon spot a large herd of deer and they swoop in. Finca tackles one of the bucks and smashes to the floor, her prey dead from the harsh impact. Tamli, however, takes a more simple approach. The white male grabs one and then flying upward, biting down on the deer's neck as he flies upward. When the two are full they fly back to their cave. Finca lands and pants heavily, Tamli looks in concern.

_I'm fine_, she promises as she takes a step forward.

Tamli stays behind his mate as they advance to the nest. Finca slips once and Tamli catches her, having to put all of his energy into it.

_Thanks_, Finca mutters as the two climb into the nest and curl up together, watching the darkening sky.

A sudden loud crash startles both dragons as they open their eyes, thinking the same thing:** _I must have fallen asleep. _**Lightning bounds around their cave as the outside thunderstorm does its worst to scare the two dragons. Both white dragons press close together, a growing fear between the two of them starting to take place. Lightning, one of the few natural enemies of a dragon. This storm could change direction and a lightning bolt could enter the cave. Tamli growls and lets a burst of light from his white light from the blast lights up the cave but does little to calm the two dragons of their fear.

_Tamli . . ._ Finca begins, opening her mind to her mate.

_We will be fine_, Tamli answers to his mate's unasked question. _The storm is drifting away as we speak._

Finca nods and curls her tail around Tamli's left hind leg. Tamli snorts and both dragons lower their heads, hoping to get the rest of the night to sleep in silence.


	9. Breaking the News

The morning sun breaks through the thick cloud of sleep surrounding the white dragoness and Finca opens her eyes. A familiar feeling races through her and she blinks, wondering just if their mating was successful. The female closes her eyes and focuses her mind on her abdomen, trying to decipher if what she believes in her heart is true and their mating was a success. The strange presence of three almost circle objects answers her question. Finca open her eyes and turns her head toward her mate, ready to share the good news. Tamli snorts and flips over onto his back, his legs hanging up in the air. Finca chuckles softly and crawls out of the nest, now waiting for her mate to awaken. The white female cleans her scales on her forelegs while waking for Tamli to wake up. With both forelegs done Finca thinks and tries to find something else to do to pass the time. When she comes up with nothing to do to pass the time an idea on how to wake up her mate comes to mind, something she did when Tamli was her rider.

Finca walks back over to the nest and forces her whole conscious against Tamli's sleep induced mind. Finca wakes for her mate to awaken but Tamli only bats a paw at an enemy in his sleep. The female growls and slaps her tail on the cave floor, causing it to tremble slightly. Finca bends down and exhales faintly, a thin line of shadow wisps around Tamli's jaws. The male twitches and Finca raises her head, hoping she woke him up. The male growls and flicks his tail up toward the cave's ceiling. Finca snarls and swipes at the male's side but again to no result in waking him up. The female sighs and walks over to the cave's entrance, laying down.

**_What will it take?_** Finca thinks as she watches the sky just outside their cave.

Tamli's groan alerts Finca to the fact that he is now waking up. She turns her head and glares at him.

_Do you know how hard it is to wake you up?_ Finca shrieks as she stands up and turns to face her mate.

_No I don't know_, Tamli replies.

Finca chuckles at her mate's response and Tamli looks in worry.

_Are you feeling alright Finca?_ He asks, taking a step forward.

The female snarls and swipe at Tamli, her claws gleaming brightly.

_I have tried at least four times to wake you up today and all of them has failed!_ Finca screams as she narrows her eyes.

_I'm awake now so you can tell me_, Tamli says, trying to figure out what is going on.

_Our mating was a success_, Finca says as she calms down.

Tamli blinks.

_Success as in?_ He asks.

_As in I am pregnant_, Finca answers, her eyes shimmering in the light of the cave's opening.


	10. Dangerous Mistake

Finca spends the rest of the week staying in the cave while Tamli hunts for himself. The white male lands gently on the cave's dirt floor and is surprised to smell another dragon in the cave besides Finca. Tamli walks into the cave and comes face to face with Geer, his most recent Guardian before he was turned into a dragon.

_Oh Tamli I was just flying by and then I picked up Finca's scent so I came to look around_, the blind blue dragon mutters. _I suppose I should be leaving now . . ._

_No stay_, Tamli hums, draping a wing over the dragon. _Finca and I could use some company._

Geer and Tamli walk into the denser, warmer part of the cave. Tamli stops and nuzzles Finca before moving on to lay down beside Geer, who has chosen a warm spot along the cave's western wall.

_So what has happened over the past year?_ Tamli asks, eager to strike up a conversation with the blind male.

_Neptune Ricata died just four months after you and Finca left. Miss Tronay was heartbroken and she grew out of touch will all of us except for Roylzen. Sundar passed on and Cerulea and Auzrail soon joined her along with Hertota. Roylzen is now working as a doctor much to our surprise . . ._

_By our do you mean the dragon population in general?_ Finca interrupts.

_I do. We were quite amazed by this and we are glad that she has taken the position of treating both dragons and humans, much to our relief_, Geer explains.

Finca looks at Tamli for a moment.

_We need to go see Tronay_, she mutters faintly in her mate's mind.

_Are you going back to see Tronay any time soon Geer?_ Tamli asks.

_Roylzen has asked me to come up but not that I know of. Why?_ Geer answers.

_Because after I lay my eggs and they hatch, we may go see her_, Finca explains before Tamli can speak up to answer the question.

_I see. I will tell Roylzen this_, Geer nods.

_Good. Now leave us in peace_, Finca calmly growls.

Geer turns and leave the cave. Tamli growls and Finca looks at him, cautiously.

_What was that for?_ Tamli growls as soon as neither dragon can feel Geer's presence anymore.

_What do you mean? I need time to rest before I lay my eggs_, Finca snaps back.

_Need time to rest! Finca, you have done nothing over the past week!_ Tamli roars in response.

Finca snarls, a new hateful tone to her usually calmer snarls. Tamli growls and forces himself to his feet as Finca does the same. The two lunge at each other, their forelegs smashing into the other's.

_Give up Finca!_ Tamli snaps as the two remain unmoving for several minutes.

_Never!_ Finca snarls back as she leans forward and puts her whole strength against her mate's own strength.

Tamli slides back only a few inches but Finca keeps on, straining herself to overpower him before he can recover. Finally Tamli's forelegs return to the ground and Finca lowers hers, knowing her job is done. This test of strength has given her what she wants to know. Tamli is still not giving it his all. If he had then she would have lost quickly.

_Fight back_, Finca growls before her tail slaps against her mate's neck.

Tamli says nothing in response, only lower his head.

_You are still not giving it your all!_ The white dragoness continues, her anger rising quickly.

Tamli stares at the dirt floor and Finca growls harshly.

_You're as weak as Szara was_, she hisses.

Tamli raises his head, his purple eyes gleaming with hate at what she just said.

_Never speak like that about my mother!_ He roars before lunging at Finca, sending the two crashing down on the floor.

Finca snaps at Tamli's shoulder as the two fight once again. Tamli's tail tears a good chunk of skin from Finca's underbelly and she howls in pain. She manages to rip at his left wing, tearing the membrane just slightly as to inflict damage and not to cripple him. Tamli snarls and, with his teeth, rips open the scar left by Makiar when she fought against Finca for the Leviathan. Finca howls as she closes her right eye, the pain bringing back harsh memories for her. Tamli growls, satisfied with the damage done to his mate. Finca snarls and pushes herself off Tamli, taking to the air, and sending her tail slashing across his left cheek. Tamli growls and raises a claw to feel the damage.

**_Only a mere scrape_**, he decides after a moment before sending a torrent of light toward his mate.

Finca rolls to the right and avoids the blast, her claws gleaming faintly with red.

_You will have to do better then that_, she snarls before sending her tail down again.

Tamli sees the hit coming but does nothing to avoid it. Finca's tail slams against his now bruised sides and he goes sliding across the floor, hitting one of the cave's walls. Finca lands and walks over to examen the damage.

_Pity and I thought a dragon like yourself could survive such a beating_, Finca mutters as she looks down at Tamli's unconscious frame.

With a snort, Finca walks over to her nest and lays down, the fight having worn her out.


	11. Strengthening of Trust

**Since Finca hasn't laid her eggs yet, this is a filler chapter until we get some action to start. Enjoy!**

Pain clouds Tamli's senses as he regains consciousness. What made Finca attack him like that? All he wanted was an answer and look what that turned into!

_Awake I see_, Finca mutters from across the cave.

Tamli growls but doesn't attempt to move, being sore from the beating his mate gave him.

_Well are you going to get up?_ Finca asks.

Tamli snarls softly at his mate's request but refuses to move. Finca growls and gets up, wavering slightly as she stands, and crosses over to Tamli.

_Get up! _She snarls, her eyes clearly showing her lack of sleep from the night before.

Tamli growls and forces himself to his feet, a roar quickly rising in his throat.

**_I must stay calm_**, he thinks as he struggles to control his temper.

Finca halts in front of her mate and turns back to the nest, walking over to it.

_Tired huh?_ Tamli asks, trying to keep his voice calm.

Finca's harsh growl in reply signals her feelings. Tamli sighs and lays back down onto the dirt floor.

_Last night I lost control_, Finca snorts.

Tamli blinks and looks up to find that his mate is now laying in their nest.

_I snapped and I know that. Still, will I be forgiven by my mate? _Finca mutters out loud.

Tamli says nothing and only stares at his mate as she tells what she did wrong last night.

_I'm a failure to both my mate and those that I have and will love_, the white dragoness continues.

_You're not a failure_, Tamli growls softly before standing up and walking over to his mate._ And you're not to blame for the events of last night. That was my fault to rile you up and I know better now then to do that. I forgive you but can you forgive me for all I've done?_

Finca blinks, stunned by Tamli's sudden openness.

_I do forgive you_, she mutters faintly.

Tamli licks his mate's cheek and Finca leans against his neck.

_Forgiveness is difficult but those that achieve it have a friend for life_, Tamli growls, quoting a verse from an Atlantean scripture that he read before he and Finca ever met.

Finca raises her head, surprised that he still remembers that verse.

_You remember that?_ She growls.

_Of course_, Tamli replies._ Now can you move over so I can lay beside you?_

Finca slides over just a little and Tamli walks into the nest to lay beside his mate. Finca returns her head to resting on Tamli's neck and the male begins to hum softly. When Finca begins to snore softly Tamli stops his humming and lays his head down on the soft fur they used to create the nest.

_**Sleep well my mate**_, he thinks before drifting off to sleep.


	12. Danger in the Shadows

When Finca awakens she feels lighter, like a weight has been lifted from her underside. She growls and gently lifts her tail to find that three perfectly white oval shaped eggs lay beside the edge of the nest. Eggs, her eggs. Finca snorts as an bitter wind rushes into the cave. She stands up and walks over to the entrance, trying to not wake up Tamli. Finca opens her jaws and fills the air with a smoky gray fire almost, her shadow element.

_Finca . . . _Tamli growls her name in his sleep and Finca turns her head.

She sighs and walks back over to the nest, laying back down next to her mate and letting her body heat warm them both. Tamli awakens later on and licks his mate's cheek softly. Finca blinks, opening her eyes, and look up at her mate.

_Our family is here_, she growls faintly as she moves her tail for Tamli to see the eggs.

_They're beautiful_, Tamli hums before licking his mate's cheek again.

Finca growls happily and curls up beside her mate.

_How long will it take for the eggs to hatch? Tamli asks._

_A day or two_, Finca replies blinking her eyes to try and hold back the fact that sleep threatens to overtake her.

Tamli sighs and curls his tail around his mate's.

_Sleep. It won't make a difference to me_, the white male growls.

Finca nods her head and slides in beside her mate so that the two are as close as they can get.

_Night Tamli_, Finca mutters before lowering her head and quickly falling asleep.

_Good night Finca_, Tamli whispers to his sleeping mate before falling asleep as well.

* * *

Outside the two dragon's warm cave, two different dragons wait. Storm clouds approach from the south and soon rain begins to fall steadily. One of the two, a black male, growls softly and leans forward to listen in on the cave.

_They are asleep_, a purple female dragon snarls faintly as to not make a sound.

The black dragon hisses and stands up, his scales getting coated in rain drops.

_We leave when I say so_, he growls harshly, turning his green eyes to the purple dragoness.

The dragoness snorts and shakes her head in disgust. Why put up with he stubborn attitude now? The two are asleep, they could get what they want now and leave quickly.

_We could go ahead . . ._

_And risk waking those two up? No, we're not doing that. Remember that a dragon egg is never stolen except by a skilled human, which we then steal from_, the black dragon snaps back.

_But what if the eggs hatch before then? What do we do then?_ The dragoness questions.

_We kill them_, the male hisses before turning his back to the cave._ Coming or do you just want to stay here in the rain?_

The dragoness narrows her black eyes in annoyance and growls harshly before standing up as well.

_We come back in time my love_, the black dragon promises before the two take flight.


	13. Hatching and Past Pain

The cracking of an egg shell alerts Finca and Tamli to wake up. Both jolt awake to see that their offspring have begun to hatch. Two of the three eggs have holes in them and the other one is almost cracked open.

_They hatch fast?_ Tamli asks as the two full grown dragons watch.

_Not usually_, Finca replies.

Two of the hatchlings break their shells and soon the third one does as well. Three white hatchlings sit before their parents. One is a crystal clear white, one is a cloudy white, and the last one is a silvery white. Finca pauses at the silvery white hatchling.

_Anything wrong?_ Tamli asks.

_Its color_, Finca mutters._ Its color is so familiar to me . . ._

Tamli growls and tries to quickly distract his mate from the hatchling's color.

_Want to go hunting?_ He asks.

Finca blinks and refocuses her eyes on the silvery white hatchling.

_Finca_, Tamli growls, his voice quickly developing a sharpness to it that brings out his mother in him. _You haven't eaten in over a week._

The female's glare sends shivers down Tamli's spine. His mate wants to be alone.

_I'll be out hunting_, Tamli says as he stands up and goes out to hunt.

Finca continues to stare at the color of one of her hatchlings. Why did it have to remind her of her mother? Why couldn't it be a black hatchling instead? The crystal clear hatchling stumbles over to its mother and curls up under her chest, the warmth comforting to the little dragon. Finca blinks as her mind brings up painful memories of her mother's death, given to her by Tamli when they combined their minds into one to get knowledge from each other.

**_He helped. He kept that dragoness around and yet no one knew_**, Finca thinks before tears flow from her eyes. **_He knew all along what would happen. He knew what I would face and yet he let it happen!_**

She roars and the three hatchlings squeak in protest to the loud noise. More tears come and Finca lowers her head, sobbing silently. Her children gather around and join in their mother's pain even though they can't feel it directly. When Tamli comes back Finca is asleep, having cried herself out. Tamli sighs and lays down in another corner of the cave, knowing what when on while he was out.

**_Why did she have to know about this?_** Tamli wonders as he watches her sleep.

The male sighs and lowers his head, exhausted from his hunting trip. The three hatchlings lay beside their mother, her wing over them and shielding her kids from harm the best she can.

**_Finca . . ._**

Thoughts of his mate rage through Tamli's mind before he succumbs to sleep himself.


	14. Breaking the Bonds

_You caused this!_ Finca howls the next morning as she finds that Tamli is in the cave. _You caused my mother's death! You and that menace of a mother you have!_

_I did nothing_, Tamli snarls back as he and Finca stand face to face on the narrow ledge that leads into the cave, or out as the case may be.

_Liar_, Finca hisses, her claws inches from Tamli.

The male backs up, fear clearly showing in his eyes. He had no part in the death of Silver and yet his mate blames him for her mother's death.

_Leave here and never come back_, Finca snarls, het teeth firmly clenched.

Tamli looks inside the cave for a moment to get a last look at his offspring before Finca nearly burns him with her shadow fire. He shrieks and takes to the air, this reminding him of his own dragon's exile from the Dominion of the Beasts after getting her right eye nearly slashed to bits by the dragoness Makiar.

Finca roars after him, a warning for him to never come back. She turns back to her children and licks them gently. The three press close to their mother as small silver tears flow from their eyes.

* * *

Days pass and Tamli goes without food. He merely flies aimlessly, never really going anywhere. He lands gently at a small burrow in the ground and scrapes at the dirt around it. A small brown snake hisses at being woken from its rest and snaps at the male, its fangs piercing through his scales. Tamli shrieks at the pain from the bite and takes to the air, deciding that wasn't a good location to look for food.

Tamli lays shivering later that night, the wound left by the snake a deep shade of purple. The white dragon tries to get warm due to the chilly night but is unable to. He blinks as the harsh bitter cold wind stings his eyes, his wound throbbing and hurting worse then anything. Tamli finally closes his eyes giving in to his weariness . . .

* * *

Finca growls as she hunts for herself and her offspring, the job harder for just one dragon then it is two.

**_Tamli should have come back yet_**, she thinks.

The white dragoness passes over the snow covered ground, the winter months of this region being the most difficult to find food, and halts suddenly as she sees something that isn't the same shade of white as the snow is. She lands and sniffs the thing to find out what it is.

_**This can't be!** _Finca thinks in shock.** _This can't be the dragon that I think it is!_**

She carefully scrapes away the snow to reveal more of the dragon. A large splash of dark purple covers most of the dragon's right foreleg but other then that it looks like Tamli. Did he get caught out in this snowstorm? How did he get injured?


	15. Slow Recovery

Finca growls as she searches the sky for another dragon, one that can help her carry Tamli back to her cave with her offspring.

**_Oh come on, I know more dragons are around here_**, she hisses silently as she watches the sky.

Finca turns her attention back to Tamli and finally jumps into the air and picks him up with her forelegs. With a growl Finca carries him back to her cave, leaving her food for her hatchlings behind.

Finca lands roughly in the cave, having strained herself to get back here. Her hatchlings approach her, curious about what she has with her since it probably isn't food for them. The female pants for a second before picking up Tamli once again and dragging him along the floor. He has to still be alive, he has to! Finca growls as she releases Tamli from her grip and he falls to the floor. The three hatchlings run over and Finca growls at them to stay back. The three shrink back at their mother's fierceness and Finca brushes a claw against her mate's side.

Tamli stirs slightly and Finca backs up, ready to speak with her mate about what happened to cause her to force him out of the cave.

_What . . . what happened?_ Tamli asks as he blinks open his eyes.

_My guess is that you got hurt and then fell asleep in the snowstorm last night_, Finca growls in response.

_You don't want me to leave?_ The white male asks as he gets to his feet.

_No and I'm sorry about what happened a few days ago. I just let my emotions get the better of me and I took it out on you. Can you forgive me for that?_ Finca asks.

Tamli growls for a second, his right foreleg up in the air due to it hurting again.

_I forgive you_, Tamli nods before wincing as he puts his foreleg down.

_What happened?_ Finca asks.

_I tried to find food but I found a snake and it bit me_, Tamli growls.

Finca chuckles and licks her mate's cheek.

_Want me to look at it for you?_ She offers.

Tamli nods as he lays down and extends his foreleg out to Finca.

_Wow_, Finca growls as she inspects the wound. _I'm surprised you haven't past out yet._

_What makes you say that?_ Tamli asks.

_Well you've been poisoned by that reptile_, Finca replies.

As soon as Finca says that Tamli's head throbs and his vision blurs.

_I didn't notice that until you said something about it_, Tamli growls.

_Oops, my fault then_, Finca quickly says as she allows Tamli to pull back his foreleg.

The male shakes his head and growls.

_It's fine. Just give me some time alone_, Tamli snorts.

_Of course_, Finca nods as she stands up and walks over to their hatchlings.


	16. Darkness and Naming

Another storm comes later that night as the five dragons sleep together for the first time since the three newest members hatched. Lightning rages outside the cave as the dragons sleep peacefully. The two dragons that looked to steal Tamli and Finca's offspring as eggs land outside the cave, growling with fury.

_We failed to get those three as eggs_, the purple dragoness hisses.

_Relax Meta, we still have a chance to destroy them before they grow any bigger_, the black dragon snaps back at his mate.

_You don't realize what this failure could mean for us Mhetra_, Meta growls.

_I may not but we still have a chance for success_, Mhetra snarls, his green eyes gleaming in the sudden brightness from a flash of lightning.

_What do you mean by that?_ Meta asks.

_I mean we go and kill the offspring before they grow any bigger_, Mhetra growls.

_Sounds interesting_, Meta hisses, her claws clinging to the rock to keep stable.

The black male raises a paw, cleaning his already gleaming white claws. Meta growls, her tail hitting Mhetra's neck gently.

_We should leave_, she hisses,_ Daybreak comes soon._

Mhetra nods and lifts his massive black wings.

_Then let us be off_, he snorts before launching into the sky with Meta following close behind.

* * *

The early morning light awakens the hatchlings, who squeak and pull at their mother and father's tails to get up. Finally after trying and getting no effect, the silvery-white hatchling bites down on Finca's tail by accident.

Finca roars, a sharp pain coming from her tail. She lifts it and finds one of her children dangling from its end.

_Not funny_, she growls before nudging Tamli awake.

_What is it? _Tamli growls, shaking his head.

_Our offspring decided to wake me up this morning with a bite to the tail! _Finca snarls, her attention on the silvery-white hatchling. _That and I think we should give our children names now._

_Names, huh?_ Tamli comments as he gets up and stretches. _Well what did you have in mind for them to be called?_

Finca growls and reaches out for the crystal clear hatchling. It squeaks as its mother picks it up with a paw.

_Well since this one is female and it has your eyes, I was wondering if we could call it after your mother?_ Finca asks.

_Name it Szara?_ Tamli questions.

_Yes unless you don't like it_, Finca replies.

_I love it, Szara it is_, Tamli nods.

Szara squeaks and Finca puts her down. Next the white dragoness grabs the silvery-white hatchling.

_Could we name her after my mother?_ Finca asks.

_I'd love that Finca and you know Silver would have loved to see our children_, Tamli growls, rubbing his head against Finca's neck.

_Right, Silver it is_, Finca commands as she places Silver down.

_What about the last one?_ Tamli asks, removing his head from where he had rubbed it against his mate.

_I didn't think of a name for him, what are your ideas?_ Finca replies.

Tamli picks up his son gently with his teeth and places the hatchling in his left clawed hand.

_Rados, 'son of light'_, Tamli growls, his breath washing over his son.


	17. Drawn Blood

Months pass and soon Rados, Silver, and Szara are big enough for their parents to go out hunting without having to let one stay while the other hunts. Since the months following their births, the three have developed different personalities. Rados seems to be more silent then his sisters. Silver is the most outgoing of the group and Szara tends to stay by her father a lot during family time.

One day while Finca and Tamli are out hunting, the three decide to play fight, something Finca and Tamli like for their kids to do to help prepare them for the wild. Szara and Silver run at each other, their bodies slamming into the other's.

Suddenly in the midst of Silver and Szara's fight, Rados jolts his head up. He squeaks for his sisters to listen close, something is coming. His sisters don't pay attention to their brother's warning and continue to fight. Two dark shadows pass by the cave's entrance and Rados quivers in fear. The shadows return and turn out to be a black dragon and a purple dragoness.

_Kill them_, the black dragon growls, his thoughts sending all three hatchlings running toward the back of the cave.

Szara and Silver squeak in fright but Rados stays silent, his purple-yellow eyes examining the two dragons.

**_What do they want to get by killing us? _**Rados thinks as the two adult dragons walk toward his sisters and himself.

The purple dragoness sniffs the air.

_Tasty_, she mutters.

_Control yourself Meta_, the black dragon snaps back.

_You came in here wanting us to kill them and now you won't hold true to your word, Mhetra? _Meta questions.

Mhetra snarls and Rados gets a sense that they don't get along too good.

_Just kill the hatchlings_, Mhetra growls in annoyance.

Meta nods and Silver decides to try and run. The purple dragoness catches the female hatchling and bites down on its neck. Szara and Rados look away, knowing their sister is dead.

_Nice work Meta_, Mhetra hisses before he grabs Szara and is about to bite down on her neck when two familiar roars break the silence.

Both dark dragon looks at each other, Szara held in Mhetra's grip.

_Go_, he commands.

The purple dragoness nods and flies out of the cave, her wings glistening in the sunlight. Rados shrinks back against the wall as Mhetra snaps Szara's neck with his powerful jaws.

_And then there was one_, the black dragon says as he tosses the female hatchling over to where her sister's body lays.

Rados panics, his eyes frantically looking around for a way of escape.

_Leave him alone! _

Mhetra turns his head back toward the cave's entrance to find Tamli snarling at him. With his wings draw out, Tamli advances and allows for Finca to land behind him.

_Go and keep Rados safe. I'll deal with Mhetra_, Tamli whispers to Finca, who nods in response.

The white dragoness walks over to her son and stands between him and Mhetra, a growl rising from her throat.

_Get out of here_, she growls, trying to keep calm.

Tamli stands aside as Mhetra turns and walks away, knowing his mission was a failure. The white male suddenly goes after Mhetra, his body slamming into the black dragon's body and causing them to spin toward the ground.

_Tamli!_ Finca roars as she watches her mate fight with the black dragon, Rados cowering by her side.

Tamli growls as Mhetra slashes at his shoulder, the impact jarring his downward spiral. The white male hisses, his eyes burning with a fierce desire to win and destroy the creature that killed his daughters.

_Protect our son at all costs!_ Tamli shrieks at Finca before ripping Mhetra's left wing with his claws.

_Right_, Finca growls in reply as she lifts a wing to shield her son from having to see his father tear apart another dragon.


	18. First Hunt

Months pass and Rados grows into a strong dragon, despite his traumatic experience when he was young.

_We go hunting today right?_ He asks Tamli as he bounds along his father side.

The male drags his tail, his mind lost and wandering.

_Dad?_ Rados growls. _Are you alright?_

Tamli blinks, focusing his eyes on his son.

_Perhaps today isn't the best time to teach you how to hunt_, the white male sighs.

_But you promised me you would teach me today! _Rados shrieks. _You promised me that!_

Tamli says nothing as he turns around and walks back over to his mate, who lays curled into a ball. To both, the death of their daughters has deeply hurt them. Finca has barely moved since she discovered her daughter's bodies laying against one of the walls.

_You promised me! _Rados cries out, making Tamli raise his head from where it rests against his mate.

_I did but I've changed my mind_, Tamli growls.

_That is no excuse! You promised that you would take me hunting today! _Rados growls, rising up and stomping the ground with his forepaws.

Finca snarls and raises her head, annoyed that her mate hasn't fulfilled his promise to their son. Finca's yellow eyes go to her mate, her gaze enough to warn him of what she is going to say.

_Take him hunting_, she snarls.

Tamli nods and stands up, knowing better then to snap back at his mate.

_Come_, he growls to Rados, walking toward the entrance to the cave.

Rados nods at Finca for a moment before running to catch up with Tamli.

_Thanks_, he chatters happily as the two reach the cave's entrance.

_Not a problem_, Tamli growls in reply before spreading out his wings and leaping off the small ledge that sits in front of the entrance to their cave.

Rados follows his father's movements and soon catches up with him, their wings beating in unison.

_To hunt successfully, one must locate their target through both their mind and their senses_, Tamli explains as he and his son fly through the air.

_Right_, Rados nods, his mind naturally storing the information for later use as his instincts.

Tamli stops and closes his eyes, his wings fanning out beside him and flapping to keep him in the air.

_A herd of deer two miles off_, Tamli growls as he opens his eyes and looks at his son.

_Okay. Now what?_ Rados asks.

_We go after them_, Tamli growls before flapping his wings and diving downward into the wind currents underneath. _Follow the wind, it makes for an easier catch._

Rados dives after his father, quickly picking up the scent of the deer his father located for them.

_See them yet? _Tamli asks, slowing down to fly beside his son.

_Yes, three females and a male. One female is injured_, Rados growls.

_Good_, Tamli nods as Rados motions for him to look down.

Tamli growls as he realizes that they are on top of the herd of deer. He snarls and plummets down, his teeth snapping at the female that his son had located. Rados sees a different path. He flies on for a few moments and then drops, his teeth locking around the neck of another female, this one healthy. One snap to the back of its neck and the doe hangs loosely in his grasp. Tamli flies over, having eaten his, to see his son's first catch.

_Well done_, he growls as he stops by Rados' side.

_Thank you dad_, Rados nods as Tamli perks up his head._ What is it?_

_A dragon with a human upon its back come in this direction. Go back to the cave and wait for me to come back to you and Finca, understand? _Tamli growls, worried about who it might be that is coming into his territory.

_Yes_, Rados nods before flying back to the cave, Tamli going on ahead to find out who it is that is coming and why.


	19. Bonded Light

Tamli halts as the wind blows his scent to the north, to where the dragon and human are at. The white male blinks, trying to figure out why a dragon would come in the middle of summer.

**_This makes no sense_**, Tamli thinks as he waits for the dragon and human to approach.

The fresh scent of newly burned grass makes Tamli snort and remember just why he became a dragon. Nira, the traitor and yet his uncle. That murderous dragon would have killed him sooner if he had known of who his mother was, Nira's sister and his mate as well. Tamli sighs just before he picks up the scents of the approaching dragon and human. The white male flies over to confirm what he smells.

* * *

Rados lands in front of the cave and enters, growling to let Finca know he's back.

_Where's Tamli? _The white dragoness asks as she raises her head to look at her son.

_He caught the scent of a dragon and human. He plans to go look for himself_, Rados replies, walking over and nuzzling his mother.

Finca growls, shoving herself to her feet.

_Not without me_, she hisses as she staggers forward, the months of laying around catching up with her.

She stumbles forward and Rados catches her, causing the two to smash to the ground, Finca's wings laying out and stretching across her son's body.

_Well in your condition your not_, the younger white male snorts, trying to hold back a laugh.

Finca snarls, trying to control her raging emotions that have been stirred from moving. She has never been the best at controlling her emotions and that leads to trouble. Rados growls softly.

_Are you going to get off me or do I have to fight my way out?_ He asks with a snarl, his eyes gleaming brightly and showing his dual eye color.

_Right, sorry_, Finca answers, quickly standing up and flapping her wings to get rid of the dust that has fallen on them from where she fell on her son.

Rados sighs and remains on the floor even after Finca has walked to the cave's entrance.

_Coming?_ She asks, turning her head to face her son.

Rados nods and stands up, walking over to join his mother to go look for his father and her mate.

* * *

Tamli snorts as the scent grows stronger with every flap of his wings.

_**I must be getting close**_, he realizes as he stops, seeing Geer and a human girl upon his back.

_We get closer with every flap of my wings, Roylzen_, Geer sighs as he picks up Tamli's scent.

He turns to the left and spots the male, Tamli's scales shimmering in the day's light.

_Ah Tamli, good to see you. Where is . . . ?_

Finca's fierce roar splits the air, interrupting Geer, who turns his head to the right to see Finca and Rados come up. The two white dragons stop by Tamli's side.

_You have a son? _Geer asks, pointing a claw at Rados, who growls softly.

_Yes. He was the only one to survive Mhetra's attack on my family. Finca and I had two daughters as well but they were dead by the time we got back to save our family_, Tamli explains with a snarl as he remembers seeing his two daughter's torn bodies laying in their cave, their murder snarling at Rados.

Finca snarls faintly, recalling the same event and the anger she felt and still feels. Only Rados doesn't show any emotion as his father and mother snarl at the memory of their dead daughters. The younger white dragon sighs, his mixed eyes going to the human upon Geer's back. The young girl's hair blows back behind her, its black and silver strands caught in the light. Her eyes, one green and one blue, capture the male's attention. Rados growls as a new sensation inside him grows, a sensation that he can't explain. The girl turns her head to Rados, a slight smile upon her lips.

**_'Touch her hand.'_**

Rados blinks at the unfamiliar voice but does as requested, his snout reaching out and her hand reaching out at the same time. A surge of strength flows through Rados and he quickly withdraws his snout, hoping to lessen the strange flow that echoes through his body. The girl withdraws as well, holding her hand in a strange way. Tamli, Geer, and Finca growl, knowing what has occurred.

_It can't be! _Finca hisses, her eyes going to her son and to the child.

_It is Finca. He's bonded to a human, much like you were to me long ago_, Tamli growls, trying to calm his mate.

_Rados . . . ?_

The younger dragon blinks, his mind feeling as if it is connected to the girl by an invisible string, a bond between the two.

_Yes, what do you want? _Rados asks back, wary of this strange bond between the human and himself.

_I am Roylzen and I am your rider_, the girl replies without doubt, her eyes on Rados.

The white male blinks, unsure of what that means.

_What do you mean? _He asks. _By you being my rider?_

The girl holds up her right hand and shows Rados the crescent shaped mark on her hand left by him.

_This mark means we are bonded together_, she replies.


	20. Night Cries

Tronay lays in a white rectangular room, her blue eyes looking up at the ceiling. Neptune . . . her husband and her friend, he was taken away before his time. Tronay sits up, the white sheets under her folding up. Her long blue dragon wings lay on either side of her pillow, holding her weapon hidden. Tronay reaches under the pillow, her right hand wrapping around the brown handle of a rapier. Gently she slides the small sword out from under the pillow and raises it to her neck, ready to do what she has planned ever since Neptune's death.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you_, a voice calls out, causing Tronay to remove the rapier from where it rests against her neck.

She points it at the small door that is on the right side of the room.

"Show yourself," she growls, holding the rapier steady.

_That would ruin my fun_, the voice chuckles. _But if you wish . . ._

A bright red light fills the room, causing Tronay to drop the rapier and clutch at her chest, at the spot where Uria's heart of hearts is at.

_Sorry, I could have done less there and you wouldn't have suffered as much pain_, Uria sighs as the light fades to reveal his gleaming red scales and black eyes.

"And yet you didn't," Tronay growls, her blue eyes narrowing at seeing the fire dragon.

_True I didn't_, Uria nods, his tail swishing along the white wooden floor.

Tronay swings her legs over the side of the bed and her only foot touches the floor.

"You . . ." Tronay growl, letting her hands go of the bed and forgetting that she lost her right leg.

Uria says nothing as his former rider loses her balance and falls to the floor.

"Help me up Uria," Tronay snarls as she stares at the ruby dragon.

_Not a chance_, Uria sighs.

Tronay's eyes flare in anger and she growls, thrusting out her hands to try and grab onto Uria's body. The male snorts as her hands stop only a few millimeters away from his body.

_Pity you can't reach me_, Uria chuckles as smoke rolls from his nostrils and clenched jaws.

"Stupid fire dragon," Tronay hisses, her eyes blazing in hatred.

Uria blinks, not expecting this new side of his former rider.

_What has happened since I died and gave you my heart of hearts? _Uria asks softly.

"I lost it after Neptune died. He had been my light, my reason to keeping going other then Roylzen," Tronay mutters faintly, trying to control her quickly down spiraling emotions.

Uria hums, his tail extending and wrapping around Tronay's waist.

_Come here hatchling_, the ruby dragon commands, his tail lifting Tronay and depositing her by his side.

"I'm a failure," Tronay whispers as Uria lifts a claw and strokes her silver hair gently.

_You're not_, Uria sighs as Tronay presses closer to his warm chest.

Tronay lets her tears flow as Uria continues to stroke her hair.

_Release your pain hatchling_, Uria snorts as he stops stroking his rider's hair.

Tronay sobs harder and suddenly she falls through the male's body into blackness . . .

Tronay opens her eyes, finding her face pressed against a soft white pillow to keep from screaming. That dream felt so real, so true, as if she was really there and Uria was comforting her.

**_Uria_**, Tronay thinks.**_ Please come back to me . . ._**


	21. Breakage Point

Rados blinks, forcing himself awake as he senses a unusual amount of energy near him. He opens his eyes to find that his mother and father are curled into a ball in their nest. He snorts and turns his attention to the only human in their cave, the one that is his rider.

_I see you are awake_, Rados snorts as his eyes meet with Roylzen's.

_I am_, the young rider sighs, her arms wrapped around her chest protectively.

_What is on your mind?_ Rados asks as he drags himself closer to his rider.

_Many things. My mother's reaction to Neptune's death. The fact that the Guardian Mirage has gone missing. My mother's withdraw from all of us following my father's death and much more_, Roylzen explains, her eyes distant, surprisingly enough.

Rados snorts, his snout brushing past his rider's simple brown shirt.

_Your mother did take hard to the death of the Ricata that was her husband, that much my parents have told me, and yet my words may offer no help in your case_, the white dragon sighs as his head lowers and rests on his rider's arms.

Roylzen raises a hand from its position and gently pushes Rados' snout off her arm, her head turning away from her dragon's gaze as her hand falls back down to grip the sides her chest again. The white dragon snorts, drawing his head back to a normal position.

_Did I do something wrong? _Rados asks.

Roylzen says nothing, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest. Rados leans his head forward, only to be met by his rider's right hand which pushes his head away once again. The white dragon blinks. Why is his rider so unwilling to speak? Did he say something wrong?

_Roylzen?_ Rados asks, his voice shaking despite his need to stay calm.

The young female removes her hands from where they grip at the sides of her chest, her eyes remaining focused on the dirt in front of her view.

_You spoke much like you are not as old as you appear to be_, the young female rider says softly, her voice echoing through Rados' mind.

Rados blinks, his head drawing back like he has been stung. His rider believes that he is not suited to be her dragon? She believes that he is far younger then his body is?

_You believe that I am younger then I am? I am the one that bonded with you, do not forget that!_ Rados hisses, trying to quickly simmer his quickly growing rage.

For months, he has kept his emotions under control but now it may just come to a breaking point.

_Your emotions rule over you. I found that out when your mind touched mine during the short seconds our bond was being formed_, Roylzen comments, her body unmoving despite Rados' quickly growing anger that threatens to spiral out of control.

Rados clenches his jaws. Keep control, his instincts scream at him, keep control! Roylzen sighs as she feels the temperature of her dragon's body increase, a warning sign that his anger is quickly consuming all other emotions. So long has he held this fury, this hate for the killer of his sisters. Rados growls through his clenched jaws, his body beginning to tremble. Too much hate has risen from where he thought he buried it deeper within himself after the death of Szara and Silver by Mhetra and Meta. He squeezes his eyes shut, his heartbeat the loudest sound in the cave by his thoughts. No wonder his mother and father has such a hard time getting along to even mate with each other.

_Control your pain my son_, Tamli's smoothing voice echoes from across the cave, Finca and his eyes having opened at feeling the cave's temperature increase in only a matter of seconds.

_Your rage is not who you are_, his mother's voice echoes after Tamli's has died away.

Why do they wish to help? This pain is his own so why can he not bear it in peace? Roylzen gently turns her head back around and places a hand on Rados' burning hot side, her cooling touch quickly forgotten as Rados struggles against the fury he knows is soon to surface. What if his anger spirals out of control? Does his rider have to suffer because of his own past?

_Your hate is true and just but it isn't all that you are_, Finca mutters as Rados turns his head, the final moments of his sisters' lives rushing back to haunt him.

He could have helped. He could have been the one to fight and give his sisters a chance to live but he didn't. He stood there as his sisters were killed right before his eyes. Rados twists his head, the pain that he's held for so long wishing to escape. A deep growl ripples from his throat, either subconsciously or simply a way to try and express his overpowering emotions.

_Let go of the pain my son_, Tamli insists, his words harsher then usual.

If it was as simple to let go of the pain as his father wishes, his rider could be dead due to the fact that she is the closest one to him at the moment. Roylzen removes her hand and places it again on her dragon's blazing scaled chest, only to have the same effect as before except for the fact that she quickly pulls her hand back.

"His temperature is much too hot for even the strongest fire dragons to survive," she says to Tamli and Finca vocally as Rados' body trembles more violently then before.

He forces his eyes open as he realizes the fact that his body temperature is over twice the amount that fire dragons have, including the fact that their temperature is about twenty degrees higher then any other dragon type. That amount of heat inside his body should have killed him by now so why is he feeling it now when he should have sensed it minutes ago. His vision, although normally altered to the point that yellows and purples are more enhanced then any other color, shifts to everything being red, no doubt a sign of his anger.

_I felt this shift in temperature merely seconds ago and what you say is true_, Finca replies to Roylzen's statement with a nod of her head.

Rados closes his eyes again, his body feeling like it is an inferno on the inside. This shouldn't be happening, not to him. A new surge of pain fills his thoughts and Rados growls, his eyes squeezing closed as far as he can get them. The pain is too much. The burning is too much. His temperature shouldn't be this high, he shouldn't even be alive is what he thinks is true. Tamli growls, the male's breath sounding farther away then it should. Rados silently snarls, no doubt about what is going on now. If only he can tell his rider and parents before he . . .

_Rados!_ Roylzen shrieks as the white male's head slips to the ground, his scaled skin burning even hotter then it had been during the last few moments.


	22. A True Killer and a Broken Bond

Tamli and Finca leap to their feet as their son collapses to the ground, his body heat even they can feel from across the cave. What has occurred to their son? What has happened to cause this?

_Stand up Roylzen_, Finca commands as the two white dragons approach, their eyes only on their unconscious son.

The young female rider nods and stands up, moving out of the way as the two adult dragons stop inches away, the heat coming from their son nearly forcing them to back off. What is going on with Rados?

"What is wrong?" Roylzen asks as she sees the pained looks on the two dragon's faces.

_The heat forces us to stop here. You are beside him and yet you don't feel it? _Finca says.

"I'm fine. It feels just a little warm when I am by his side to the point that his scaled skin touches mine but it is bearable," Roylzen answers.

Tamli and Finca look at each other for a moment before turning their eyes back to Roylzen and their son.

_Feel his forehead if you can_, Tamli instructs as he and Finca back up to the point were they can bear the heat.

Roylzen does as asked, kneels down by her dragon, and places her left hand on his forehead. Less then five seconds later, she pulls it back.

_Hot?_ Finca asks, her eyes focused on the young rider.

"Yes, very," Roylzen replies.

Tamli stiffens, drawing an erratic breath. Dragons don't usually have fevers since they can control their body heat through both their emotions and their mouths.

_Check his . . ._

Tamli stops, his gaze on a small trickle of red blood that flows from his son's mouth. Dragons don't bleed from the mouth either. Finca hisses, her brain deciding on what it is almost instantly after she sees the blood dripping from her son's mouth. One of the pleasure of being bound to - not one - but two female dragoness that are older then she is, is that information that is seemingly useless at the time is passed along to her.

_It can't be_, she growls as she runs the signs that she has seen through her mind.

_What is it?_ Tamli asks, his voice choking on the last word.

Roylzen turns her eyes to Finca.

"Say it," she instructs with a nod of her head.

_All I know is that it is a rare type of fatal poisoning for dragons. Increased temperature, fever, blood seeping from the mouth, those are all signs of a poisoning called Ricantaridic Poisoning_, the white female manages to say, her body trembling.

"What does the poisoning do to its victim?" Roylzen asks, her hands quickly retreating behind her back as to not show that they are quivering.

_It slowly destroys all vital organs. He may have three to four days at the most to live_, Finca stammers, her throat constricting and making it hard for her to breath as she recalls all she has learned about the poisoning from Szara.

Tamli draws another erratic breath, no doubt in shock at learning his son may die.

_Is there a cure?_ He asks, his eyes going to his mate.

_No_, Finca sighs, her voice quivering and nearly breaking as she says the word that deals the final blow to both the young dragon's rider and to her mate.

Roylzen stands up, fear clearly showing in her different colored eyes.

"You mean there is nothing we can do. We just sit here and watch him die!" She shouts, moisture collecting in the corners of her eyes.

Finca takes a breath, the air surprisingly cool despite her son's overwhelming fever. Tamli sighs as his purple eyes go to Roylzen.

_We can do nothing_, he says as he watches the tears begin to stream down Roylzen's face.

Finca growls softly, her mind trying to reach out to the young rider. Her dragon is dying and nothing can be done to save it. Roylzen turns around, her hands coming back around and wrapping around her chest once again.

"It's my fault," she moans as she lowers her head. "He is dying because of me. Because of the argument we got into."

_That's not true little one_, Finca hums as Tamli wraps his tail around her right hind leg to stop her from moving away from him.

Roylzen raises her head, turning it so that she can see Finca's eyes.

"What did you call me?" She asks.

_Little one_, Finca repeats._ That is what I called you._

Roylzen remains silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

"My mother was called that by her first Guardian. From what she told me, he would sneak in at night while they were in paradise and mutter it over and over to her until she fell asleep. Her arms wrapped around his muscular right arm," the young girl whispers, the sound almost too low for the two dragons to hear.

Tamli blinks. He had no idea that Uria did that to help Tronay fall asleep at night. Finca hums, her breath creating a fog around her snout as her eyes stare into Roylzen's tear filled ones. So much pain, so much heartbreak for this young human. She shouldn't have to face this any longer, Finca decides as she sees Roylzen reach down and stroke Rados' blistering skin. With no less then a second of deciding that, Finca closes her eyes and strains her entire being against Roylzen's stunned mind.

At first, the pain is manageable to Roylzen. The contact filling much like the bond between her and Rados, however distant that may be now. The pain becomes more intense as seconds pass and Finca dives deeper into her mind, searching for the bond that holds her to Rados.

_'What are you doing?'_ Roylzen shrieks as she realizes who it is that has made the contact with her mind.

_Helping you out_, Finca calmly replies, her mind still searching for the bond between her ailing son and this young human girl.

Ah finally. Finca snorts in amusement as her consciousness rubs against a channel of energy that links her son to Roylzen, their telepathic and emotional bond if you will.

_'Don't please!'_ Roylzen begs as she figures out what Finca plans to do.

_I must. He will not live much longer and I do not wish to have you in such misery_, Finca growls as she strains her being against the bond that links the two.

Finca continues to press on as she feels the bond give way, its strength far less then she thought. The white female leaves Roylzen's mind, her task done. The bond between Rados and her is no more.


	23. Detached and Betrayed

Roylzen's screams fill the air as she realizes that she can no longer fill the faint emotions and thoughts of Rados. She is his rider, she should be able to feel his presence inside her mind!

"What have you done?" She growls as her eyes lock with Finca's eyelids, the dragoness seeming to be deep within her own mind as her eyes are closed.

_I believe I have done nothing wrong_, comes the white female's reply, her voice calm despite her raging emotions over the health of her son.

"You monster! Why take the only thing from me that could possibly keep him alive!" Roylzen snarls, her voice quivering next to a shout.

_I took it because I know my son well enough to know that you were no more helping him then hurting him_, Finca sighs, her eyes still closed.

Roylzen clenches her hands into fists. Why did Finca have to do that? She could have helped Rados but no, Finca decided to shatter that bond!

_I trust my mate's action in what she did. You, Roylzen Renee Ricata, are no longer welcome among our family! _Tamli snarls, a coming storm lurking behind his purple eyes.

Roylzen growls, her hands still clenched. No one has ever used her full name, not even her own parents.

"You wish me gone?" She asks, trying to keep a grip on her anger.

_I do_, Tamli hisses, his eyes gleaming with the coming rage that threatens to come forth if Roylzen doesn't leave the cave.

The girl takes a step forward, her right foot stretched over Rados' head.

"Make me," she commands, her hands unclenching and resting by her side.

Tamli growls, his tail unwrapping from his mate's leg as he takes a step forward, his eyes bright with rage. Like his son, he too has held the anger of the deaths of his daughters.

_Don't_, Finca sighs, her head twisting and stopping her mate from advancing any farther.

_Why not? Has this child not disobeyed us? Has she not fought back against us by wishing to keep the bond between her and our dying son? _Tamli asks, his eyes looking down at his mate's yellow eyes.

Finca draws her head back, knowing she can't control her mate's temper. Tamli growls, his body springing forward as one hand reaches out and shoves Roylzen into one of the cave's walls, her throat between his claws. Finca growls, her body shifting into more of a position to help her mate should he need it then to help Roylzen.

_Leave now or I may do to you what I did to Mhetra, the traitor of a dragon that killed my daughters!_ Tamli hisses, his eyes locked with Roylzen's.

Finca opens her eyes and growls faintly as Tamli steps back and removes his clawed hand from around Roylzen's neck.

_Leave_, he mutters softly as his head turns to his mate, fear clearly showing in his eyes.

Roylzen quickly turns and almost runs out of the cave, her mind spinning. Why had Tamli done that? She wasn't harming Rados, not that she knew of at least. She drops down to the grassy floor below, a calm stream rushing nearby. This place is perfect for two dragons to raise a family.

* * *

Meanwhile, Finca and Tamli lay back down, their eyes on their son. What can they do? If Finca is right, then nothing can be done. Their last child shall die before their eyes, similar to the way Szara and Silver were killed. Finca moans, her eyes closing as she braces her head against her mate's neck. Why did they have to let Roylzen go? She is the closest thing to a doctor they have now!

_Tamli . . . _Finca begins, her eyes opening just slightly.

_I know. What I did was wrong but what can we do to change it? She is gone now and all we have is our dying son_, the white male sighs as his purple eyes gaze at his son's body.

Finca growls faintly, her emotions more powerful then she ever thought possible, even for her.

_We have to get her back_, she says after a moment of silence.

_No_, Tamli replies, his eyes hard as he tries to keep his emotions in check.

Rados quivers faintly and Tamli blinks.

_Is he?_ The male asks.

_No. The poison is merely spreading farther throughout his body. His days are still numbered as to how long he has to live_, Finca answers softly, her voice barely heard by her mate.

Tamli sighs and draws a slow breath as Finca closes her eyes again.

_What are you doing?_ He asks.

_Focusing my emotions_, the female replies after a moment.

_Why?_ Tamli questions.

_To better control my nature, to better control our nature. Our kind isn't the peaceful kind that young humans are told about, no our kind thirsts for the blood of others, a thirst for power_, Finca growls, her eyes opening just slightly again as to see her mate's reaction.

Tamli's jaws are clenched. He doesn't believe her words. Their kind, blood drinkers? That can't be true.

_You trust not my words?_ Finca asks, knowing what to do to push her mate into the sea of emotions that rage under his scaled skin.

_Who's words can I trust?_ Tamli says, his thoughts not directed at Finca specifically.

The white female growls, opening her eyes all the way as she lifts her head from her mate's neck.

_You don't trust me_, she hisses, her yellow eyes narrowing to tiny slits.

A fierce growl ripples from Tamli's throat, his jaws still clenched.

_I never said I didn't_, he snaps back.

Finca's eyes glisten as they return to normal size. This is what she wanted. Tamli needs to let his anger go. He can't continue to keep everything buried within him, who knows when he might snap and loose it.

_Prove to me that you have control over your emotions_, she hisses as she gets to her feet, the coming night making it harder for the two dragons to see.

Tamli stands, his scales lighting up and providing enough light for the two to see each other and their son.

_Lets see how long you can control your emotions_, Finca comments as she stands, her body poised to move should she have to in order to get out of the way of her mate.

Tamli growls, smoke drifting out of his nostrils. Why does his mate push him like this? Why can't she just except that his anger is a part of who he is? _Prove it_, Finca's words echo through his head. She wants him to attack. She wants to see his anger first hand.

_Go on_, Finca requests, her voice breaking the eerie silence that has enveloped the cave during the past few moments.

Tamli takes a step forward, his mind racing. Why does Finca want this? He could kill her and yet she wants to see his anger come out. Again Finca asks him to attack and again he hesitates. Why doesn't he want to do it? Is there something in him that holds him back, that keeps his emotions under control?

_Do it!_ Finca roars, her eyes gleaming more gold then yellow as Tamli growls at seeing the change in eye color.

Could what he believes be back? Could she have come back to make his final days with his son torment for both him and Finca?


	24. Future Mind

Night falls all too quickly for Roylzen as she has to stop for the night, considering she can't see anything in front of her. She sits, her arms wrapped around her knees as she awaits the coming day, the second day of Rados' still living existence. Why did Finca and Tamli throw her out like they did? Why do it in such a harsh manner?

Grey morning light streaks in from across the darkened sky as Roylzen raises her head, her eyes hurting from the loss of sleep. She stands, her body stiff after the few hours on the ground that she spent. Without a word, she starts to walk on, not caring where she goes. Her dragon was separated from her by his mother, a choice that now she must live with.

A sharp crack echoes through the air as Roylzen looks up. A large grey dragon hovers, his wings as grey as his body, as pieces of black rocks quiver and drop to the ground beside Roylzen. She runs and hides behind a tree as the dragon lands, his yellow-purple eyes looking at Roylzen, who is hidden by the tree.

_You may show yourself human_, the dragon says, his voice calm and yet holding some traces of Rados' voice in it.

Roylzen steps out into the coming light, her brown shirt covered in the blood of Rados from where his blood had gotten on her during the time she was checking him over. Her black pants too have the dragon's red blood on them.

"Who are you?" Roylzen asks, curious as to who this dragon is.

_A creature from the future_, the dragon replies, his eyes seeming to hold back something as he looks at the young human.

"Your name?" Roylzen requests.

The grey dragon takes a step back, his eyes holding back what might be fear.

"Tell me," Roylzen demands.

_The name is Rados_, the grey dragon answers faintly, his voice barely heard by Roylzen.

She steps back. That can't be Rados! He's dying from the Ricantaridic Poisoning.

_I understand how this must be a shock to you but listen . . ._

The future version of Rados pauses as he steps forward and places three of his claws in a triangular shape on Roylzen's face, one claw above her eye and the other two on her cheek.

_This will make more sense after this is done_, the male insists as Roylzen opens her eyes as wide as they can go, feeling her mind being pulled into a link with the older dragon.

* * *

_Burning, everything wasting away into nothing._

_**Witness the future child**, Rados commands as images of a time yet to come rush into Roylzen's mind, her mind unable to disconnect the link that binds her to the older male._

_Flames, the scent of burning bodies. Two dragons stand side by side, one a rich blue and the other grey, no doubt Rados himself._

There is nothing left my friend_, the blue dragon mutters as the two look over the burning lands._

True but perhaps something can be done in the past to change it, to make it better_, Rados comments._

You speak like you plan to go into the past and change things, am I correct? _The blue dragon asks, his scales slightly burnt from the still raging fires._

Indeed, I am. Will you come? _Rados asks, his eyes going to the blue dragon that stands by his side._

No_, the dragon answers. _My place is here.

_Rados nods his head, one hand reaching up to the other dragon's shoulder._

Thank you my friend_, he mutters before . . ._

* * *

Rados pulls away, sweat covering his body. Roylzen stays silent, her eyes still wide.

_Forgive me. It has been some time since I did the Mind Melding and I'm afraid I let some of my emotions through_, the older dragon stutters.

"That . . . that was unlike anything I've ever felt before," Roylzen says as Rados removes his clawed hand from her face, lowering it back onto the grass underneath him.

Rados stands, his breath coming in rapid gasps.

_Tell me. What is occurring to the Rados you know?_ He asks as he tries to catch his breath.

"He is dying from Ricantaridic Poisoning," Roylzen answers.

Rados slowly locks eyes with Roylzen.

_Roylzen Renee Ricata, tell me you are not serious_, the greyish male hisses, his eyes holding back his emotions.

"I tell the truth," Roylzen says with a nod.

Rados looks away for a moment, his eyes blinking rapidly. This was not meant to happen. He wasn't supposed to succumb to that!

"What's wrong?" Roylzen asks.

Rados turns her eyes back to Roylzen.

_The poison that you speak of. How long has he had it? _Rados asks, his yellow-purple eyes narrowing.

"Two days now," Roylzen mutters.

Rados hisses under his breath.

_No, no, this shouldn't be happening_, he growls as he shakes his head in disgust.

Roylzen reaches out and grabs Rados' right arm.

"Trust me. We can help I believe," she mutters.

Rados' eyes go to Roylzen as he stops shaking his head and brings his emotions in.

_We may_, Rados whispers as he takes a deep breath, his warm breath washing over Roylzen.

The human looks into Rados' eyes, her head still spinning from the emotional contact between the two.

"You don't think we can save him right?" She asks.

_I do not know_, the grey dragon stammers.

Roylzen removes her grip from Rados' arm, her eyes stunned. The grey male growls softly and backs up, his eye clouded.

_I thought the past would be different, would be changed. Some things have not happened yet and yet others have_, Rados says faintly as a thin trace of smoke floats out of his nostrils.

"You have seen things that most would never want to see," Roylzen says as she closes her eyes for a moment to shift through the dense memories of another time that this future Rados had given her.

Rados nods, his eyes still cloudy as if he is seeing back into his present day. The same events have occurred so why haven't the fires started? Why hasn't the flood come yet?


	25. Healing and Recognition

Roylzen creeps slowly into the cave, her hands moving silently along the ground as she watches Finca and Tamli for any sign of movement from them. Rados waits outside, not wanting his past form and him to meet face to face.

_Keep calm Roylzen_, he whispers as she stops beside her present form of the dragon, Rados' white scales coated in moisture as red tears seep down his face and splash onto the floor of the cave.

Roylzen opens one eye of the male and nearly draws back at what she sees. His veins in his eyes are nearly as large as tiny straws and Roylzen blinks as she hears the future Rados mutter a curse under his breath.

_This shouldn't be_, he hisses as Roylzen draws her hand back and Rados' eyelid folds over his eye.

_'What is it?'_ Roylzen asks through her mind, too afraid to speak out loud.

The blood vessels in his eyes near the point that they shall burst. Should that happen, he will be blind for the rest of his life, the future Rados answers faintly as Roylzen feels the male shutter, the mind meld having opened a link between their minds similar to the one she had with the present Rados.

_Eldunari_, the word echoes through Roylzen's head as she looks at the present form of the dragon that preformed a mind meld with her. Without any conscious thought, she places her hand on the male's chest. A spark shoots from her hand into the male's body as something glows from inside him.

_Impossible_, future Rados stammers as he sees that his past form's Eldunari has been lit by Roylzen.

Roylzen shrinks back outside the cave to re-meet with the future Rados. The grey dragon shakes his head, finding it too hard to believe. His past form is safe all because of its Eldunari.

"Did I do something wrong?" Roylzen asks as future Rados hisses faintly.

_No, that mistake was mine_, future Rados sighs as he rests beside the young human as they lay miles away from the cave.

"I did everything right, correct?" Roylzen questions.

_Yes you did_, future Rados whispers as his tail curves around and allows Roylzen to see the harsh scars that line his tail from his flanks to the end of his tail.

"What happened?" The young girl asks.

_What didn't happen you mean_, future Rados chuckles. _You bit me constantly over the years and Verdra and I fought many times as to who would avenge our parents' deaths._

"Deaths? They . . . " Roylzen jerks a thumb back towards the cave. "They didn't die at one time?" She asks.

_No. Tamli's live was claimed by Taurus and Finca died from Ricantaridic Poisoning_ _shortly after seeing Geer and Verdra mate for the first time_, future Rados answers softly.

"Verdra? Is she your sister in the future?" Roylzen asks, her hands coming back together and laying down by her side.

_Yes Verdra is my sister in the future. You know you could save yourself the trouble and merely dive into the vast memories and emotions I passed on to you_, future Rados smirks as he answers the question poised by the young child.

"I could but it would take longer for me to find what I want to know," Roylzen laughs. "You said I bit you, correct?"

_That is correct human_, future Rados hums as his tail curls back around the left side of his body, out of sight from Roylzen. _You were turned into a dragon by me to be my mate._

"Mate?" Roylzen asks partially in fright as she looks at the massive grey dragon before her.

_Correct_, Rados snorts. _You trust not my words?_

"I . . . well I'm not sure exactly," Roylzen mutters as she lowers her head.

Rados chuckles, the sound raspy and much more displaying of his age, whatever that might be. The older dragon lifts his head and breaths out quickly, his breath gleaming faintly with a whitish tint to it.

"You breath light?" Roylzen asks as her eyes are drawn to the faint white tint of Rados' breath.

_Correct. My father named me 'son of light' remember? _Rados questions as he closes his jaws as focuses his gaze upon Roylzen.

"I don't remember actually," the human corrects.

_Forgive me. I forget that you are from a different time then I_, Rados mutters as his eyes flicker away from the girl's view.

Roylzen reaches out and places a hand on the older dragon's shoulder, her eyes soft and caring toward the time-traveled dragon.

"Time will correct that which it must in order for you to live here," she whispers as Rados looks at her, his eyes holding back his fears.

Rados stands up, his massive bulk clicking as he gets to his feet.

_Perhaps I should leave_, he mutters as his eyes flicker away into the darkness.

"Don't," Roylzen says as she stands up and grabs his neck, her hands barely able to surround the older dragon's neck completely, "please stay?"

Rados snorts as he feels the girl's hands around his neck. How could she stand to be so close to him? Could her feelings for him be developing already?

_You don't fear me?_ He asks, uncertain about her response.

"No I don't," Roylzen answers with confidence as her hands stay on the male's neck.

Rados snorts, the contact feeling almost normal, almost as if it was meant to be. Perhaps they have a chance to recover the world he lost? Perhaps their race can be saved from extinction given enough time?


	26. Change of Existing

Morning comes to find both Rados and Roylzen laying side by side looking at each other, their eyes locked. Rados hums as his right hand reaches out and strokes the young girl's silver and black hair, his eyes filled with moisture surprisingly.

"What's wrong?" Roylzen asks as Rados draws back and sits up, his breathing quicker than usual.

_Nothing_, he mutters as he closes his eyes and twists his head to the side out of the human's reach.

"I don't believe you," Roylzen comments as she sits up.

Rados snorts, seeming to be amused at the young human's comment.

_I see_, he chuckles as his breathing slows to normal.

"Tell me what's on your mind," Roylzen requests as Rados lays back down onto the grass below.

_It would be unwise_, the grey dragon mutters faintly as Roylzen starts to stroke his back.

Roylzen grins faintly as her hand stops on the older dragon's back.

"Oh really?" She asks as her eyes flicker with interest.

_I speak the truth on that_, Rados nods as his tail swishes along the grass.

Roylzen nods and sits up, the white bloodied shirt she's wearing nearly ripped off her as Rados flips her onto her back, his massive bulk rising up over her.

_You said you wanted to hear what was on my mind_, Rados reminds the younger human as she looks up at him in fright.

"I did but not like this," Roylzen persists as Rados hums, his scales rubbing against her body and ripping at her delicate flesh.

She fights to hold back screams of pain as Rados continues the display, the male seeming to be lost within his own instincts.

"Stop this," Roylzen hisses as she clenches her teeth together to keep from screaming.

Rados' eyes, despite their earlier mixed in each eye color, are completely white as he leans forward and reveals his teeth. Roylzen fights to no avail as she tries to get away before he does something that they both may regret.

"Rados snap out of it!" Roylzen shrieks as Rados' teeth near closer to her neck.

The male continues on, seeming to have not heard the young human's cry for him to stop. Roylzen starts to panic as Rados' bites gently into her neck, his teeth letting some kind of poison through into her. The grey male removes his head from her neck and backs off, standing a few feet away as Roylzen staggers to her feet.

"What was that for?" She asks, her hands curling into fists as her body trembles with rage.

The male doesn't reply and Roylzen blinks, her vision getting fuzzy.

"Tell me what this is all about," the young human commands as she steps forward, or tries to before she slips, her balance seeming to have been lost.

Roylzen lands on her hands and knees, her eyes going up to Rados. The male's eyes are still completely white as he looks back at her with no emotion what so ever on his face.

"You? You want me like you, don't you?" Roylzen asks as she starts to realize what is going on.

She blinks as her vision slowly dims, the grey dragon disappearing from her limited view as she closes her eyes and slips down onto the grass beneath her, her body trembling and jerking as the first parts of her transformation start to take place.

* * *

Meanwhile, the present time Rados opens his eyes for the first time since being saved from death by his former rider and his future self. Tamli and Finca nuzzle their son as they see he is awake.

_How are you doing? _Tamli asks as Finca proceeds to lick her son's wings clean.

_I've been better_, Rados mutters as he stops suddenly, his vision coming to him.

His parents are blurry, the cave is blurry. Could his eyesight have been affected by the Ricantaridic Poisoning?

_What is wrong my son? _Finca asks as she stops licking his wings.

_My vision_, Rados confesses. _My vision is blurred almost as if I was on the verge of going blind while the Ricantaridic Poisoning racked my system._

_You were on the verge of going blind my son_, Tamli explains as his eyes lock with his son's.

_That would explain it then_, the white dragon nods as Finca stands up.

_I'm going out hunting_, she remarks as Tamli stands to ask what she is doing.

_May I join? _The white adult dragon asks his mate as Rados sighs, his eyes closing as his mind and body demand more sleep.

_I see no problem with that. Our son is alive and asleep so yes_, Finca answers as she and Tamli make their way out to the ledge to fly off to hunt together.

When both dragons leave Rados is asleep, unaware of the dangers soon to come to both him and his future self as an old rival from the past rises again to destroy any hope of a future for them and the one they both love.


	27. Old Rival and New Problem

The initial dry throat that Roylzen awakens with should have given her a clue as to her new form but yet it took the future form of Rados to inform her that while he had been under a kind of mind control by his instincts, she had been turned into a dragon by his own jaws.

_I'm sorry_, Rados mutters as Roylzen stretches, the stiff form of her new body strange and alien-like to her. _I'm so sorry._

Roylzen growl in reply, her vocal chords trying to utter the words as a human would but only succeeding in making a long series of growls that confuse the older dragon.

_Perhaps if you saw yourself? _The male thinks out loud as he stands and helps her up to go find a river or lake where she can see her new form.

Rados leads the now confused Roylzen for many miles until he finds a suitable spot for her to see her new form. Each one of her scales are white with a black tip and her eyes are a mixture of green and blue.

_I'm . . . I"m beautiful_, Roylzen mutters as she figures out how to speak to the grey dragon beside her and her own reflection.

_Indeed you are_, Rados nods as Roylzen looks at herself for some time, his mind going back to the Roylzen he knew.

A faint spark of light shoots out over the water's surface as Rados shoves himself on top of Roylzen, sending her slamming down onto the grass and dirt below.

_What was that for? _Roylzen asks as Rados stands up, a fierce growl rising in his chest.

_Stay down_, the grey dragon instructs as he takes a step forward. _Show yourself who stays hidden beneath the waves._

Roylzen blinks as her vision is directed to the center of the lake as a blue sphere forms and seems to grow, spiraling upwards toward the surface of the lake. Rados hisses, the sound more clear and fierce then when she had heard it when she was human.

_You_, Rados snarls as his eyes flare, their usual yellow-purplish color having returned while Roylzen was unconscious.

The blue sphere suddenly implodes on itself as a familiar black dragon emerges from inside the now destroyed sphere. Roylzen can only hold back her fear as she recognizes the dragon as his yellow eyes go to her. It's Nira, the monster that her mother killed thirteen years ago.

_Such a perfect time for me to arrive, wouldn't you think so Roylzen? _Nira asks as Rados growls at the dragon's appearance.

_I do not know of what you mean_, Roylzen replies as her eyes flicker to meet Rados'.

_Ah so you haven't told her_, Nira chuckles as his eyes flicker to Rados. _Then tell her now of the events that befall her mother._

_What is he talking about Rados? _Roylzen asks as her eyes go to the grey dragon that stands beside her.

_Tronay is pregnant Roylzen_, Rados explains as Nira hisses in amusement at Roylzen's stunned reaction.

_It can't be. She can't be pregnant_, Roylzen stammers in shock as the words sink in that she will be an older sister to the new arrival. _Does she know of this?_

Rados shakes his head softly and Roylzen whimpers as she notices that he is saying that her mother doesn't know. Nira snarls in satisfaction as Roylzen blinks, finding it hard to believe.

_It can't be. . . this can't be real_, Roylzen mutters as she looks down at the water below her.

Nira nods to Rados before flipping and splashing back into the lake, his task done. Roylzen now knows of her mother's predicament and the choice she must make.

_Take me_, she commands as she lifts her eyes to the grey dragon beside her.

_Of course_, Rados mutters as he backs up and Roylzen stands.

Without another word spoken between the two, Rados takes flight and circles around Roylzen, showing her how to move her wings in order to fly.

_Try it_, he commands as he goes over to circle the lake.

Roylzen nods and leaps forward, her wings unfolding and snapping open as the wind rushes past her.

_Now flap! _Rados growls as he watches with interest.

Roylzen nods and flaps her powerful wings as she starts to gain altitude much to her surprise.

_I'm flying! _She chuckles as she continues to flap her powerful white wings, black lines etched on the inside and a reminder of her dual former hair color which influenced the color of her scales and wings.

Rados growls as he goes after her to correct her course.

_Follow me and try to keep up! _He mocks as he spins around and goes into a dive, his claws grazing the lake's liquid surface as he races with the wind.

Roylzen follows, copying his moments exactly as she gets first hand experience on how to use her wings. Rados twists and turns as they plow through a forest, his mind set on the half dragon human that is Roylzen's mother. Roylzen finally catches up to Rados' side and she grins, showing her white teeth to the older male.

_Try to keep up, ha! _She chuckles. _I'm faster then you!_

_Nonsense_, Rados snorts as he swerves to avoid hitting a tree. _I've had more time to hone my skills._

Roylzen growls as she flips to avoid a branch, her wings pressed tight to her back as they offer a burst of speed that she gladly takes to outrace Rados and clear the forest first.

_I beat you_, she chuckles as Rados comes out seconds later.

_True . . ._

Rados stops suddenly, his gaze on the castle that is where Tronay is being kept. Several dragons surround it, their gaze on one window as a familiar scream can just barely be heard by both the dragons outside and Roylzen and Rados.


	28. Strained Bearing

_Mother! _Roylzen roars as she rushes forward, only to be stopped by Rados, who braces himself fully against her chest as to avoid strain on him and on her.

_Stop, there's nothing you can do! _Rados growls as he holds her back.

_But I have to go see her! _Roylzen begs as Rados stares into her bluish-green eyes.

He draws back, knowing this must occur.

_Go_, Rados insists as he drops to the ground. _Go on to your mother. I'll be right here waiting._

Roylzen blinks, finding it hard to believe that a dragon that once told her not to go to her mother's side is now letting her go.

_Are you sure? _She asks as her eyes flicker, her wings flapping to hold her in the air and in place.

_Yes_, is all that Rados responds with.

Roylzen races forward, straining herself just slightly as she races to help her mother and ease the pain of whatever is causing her misery. She drops inside the closest open window she can find and frantically runs toward her mother's cries of pain that nearly break her heart.

_Mother! _She roars out with her whole being as she smashes into the room where her mother and Makiar are.

The ruby dragoness immediately snarls and drops the worn cloth rag onto the wooden floor below that she is padding Tronay's neck and forehead with.

_Leave_, Makiar growls, unfamiliar with this new dragon that seems to know Tronay.

_But . . ._

"Wait Makiar," Tronay croaks as she forces her eyes to gaze upon the white with black tipped scales dragoness. "Roylzen, is that you?"

Makiar stops, her yellow eyes flickering to Tronay and then back to Roylzen.

_It can't be! You can't be a dragon! _She nearly chuckles as the thought seems so strange it feels like a dream.

_I am a dragon_, Roylzen insists as she takes a step forward, nearly butting heads with Makiar for a second before the red dragoness steps back.

"This is sweet and all but . . . "

Tronay's words are interrupted by another scream that seems to crush Roylzen's spirits as her mother's wailing cry fades away as she catches her breath. Makiar snorts and picks up the damp cloth, beginning to wipe away at the sweat that collects on Tronay's neck and forehead as Roylzen remembers what Rados told her, her mother is pregnant.

_Stand aside Makiar! _Roylzen growls as she walks over to her mother's bed, Tronay's blue eyes looking up as she stares wearily into the dragonic face of her daughter.

"I know," Tronay whispers as she figures out what her daughter is about to say. "I have known about this pregnancy for some time now. To think that Neptune and I made love the night before he passed away still haunts me . . . " Her voice wains off into a tone too low for Roylzen or Makiar to hear.

Makiar snorts as Roylzen's eyes drift downward toward her mother's abdomen.

_Stupid human. She wouldn't have agreed to this a few hours ago if she knew what she was getting herself into_, the ruby dragoness grumbles as Tronay smiles faintly at her daughter, a look of calm upon her face for the first time since Neptune died.

"Keep me close," she whispers as she reaches out and wraps a hand around Roylzen's wrist before screaming again as her body attempts to force the life it has been carrying around for the past six months out.

Makiar growls as she rushes to check how far the baby has made it out. She mutters a curse before lifting her head.

_The shoulders are stuck. I'll try to free them but I'm not sure how much good it will do_, the ruby dragoness mutters as she looks as Tronay.

"With your claws? Not with those things!" The pained human growls as Roylzen places her other hand on her mother's temple and closes her eyes, muttering the words that will link them throughout this difficult time, _Our minds- one and together._

* * *

Rados waits outside, his mind focused on the Roylzen and Tronay he knew. The two that were there for each other even with Neptune having never gotten hurt and dying at a ripe old age. That however is in the past now. The only things to wait for are the events to come and the eventual birth of Roylzen's younger brother and the death of her mother. A sudden jolt of energy races through Rados as he realizes that Roylzen has somehow both done a mind-meld and has formed a link between her mind and her mother's, a link that may kill her soon if the events of the future play out and Tronay dies.

_**I sure hope you know what you're doing Roylzen**_, Rados thinks as he continues to wait.

* * *

Within the link between their two minds, Tronay feels lost. It seems she is both within her mind and within her daughter's mind at the same time, all while somehow managing to keep everything separate to a point. Of course one feeling reaches Tronay before Roylzen can block it, her growing love for the grey Rados.

_'I never knew you had feelings for him,' _Tronay comments as Roylzen tries to shield her emotions from her mother, with very limited success.

_I'm sorry. I should have told you_, Roylzen mutters faintly as she tries to hold back the emotions that threaten to spill over and make her mother's life more miserable then it already is.

_'It's fine. I understand your concern that I wouldn't have been able to not say anything to Rados about this but there is a question I'd like to ask. Isn't Rados' scales white and not grey?' _Tronay questions as she finds no trouble holding her emotions back, a part of the mind-melding that serves as an one way street for those who start the meld and the fact that their partners can guard their emotions very carefully as to the point that only the starter of the meld passes along their emotions as in this case.

_I can't keep this up for much longer mom_, Roylzen explains as she starts to feel their minds drifting apart as the link is weakening.

_'Let it go then,' _Tronay insists as she is now ready to accept her quickly coming fate and the choice she must make.

Roylzen growls as she breaks the mind-meld between her and her mother as Tronay leans back onto the white pillow underneath and behind her head.

"You never did tell me why the Rados your referring to is grey," Tronay reminds Roylzen as the young dragoness feels the beginnings of a harsh headache.

_He is from the future_, Roylzen mutters as Makiar realizes that both are back with her.

_While you two were messing around in each other's heads, I had to get your _- she glares at Tronay- _new son unstuck twice! _Makiar howls as she brings a small bundle wrapped in fresh white sheets over to his mother and sister.

Tronay ignores the words said by Makiar as her son is placed in her arms, his small round eyes a bright jade green.

_He has Neptune's eyes_, Roylzen comments as she too stares at this new life that has been brought into this world, her headache starting to worse slightly.

"You can go Makiar. I'll call if I need you," Tronay nods as she smiles at her new son as he cries softly to be cradled.

The ruby dragoness turns and leave the room as Roylzen steps back to allow her mother and her newborn brother to bond.

_I'll be outside the door mom_, Roylzen promises as she turns to head outside, her headache starting to really hurt and make her thoughts almost nonexistent.

"Okay," Tronay mutters as she cradles her son, her eyes gazing over his tiny body and the fact that he is perfectly heathy despite being born three months early.

Roylzen slips outside the door, nearly clutching her head. She takes a shaky breath as she steps forward, hoping to find a place where she can lay down and sleep off this headache. However, her wish isn't going to come true. Roylzen takes another step when her vision suddenly goes to black as her body lurches forward and her head slams against the wooden floor underneath . . .


	29. New Life and New Friendship

While Roylzen blacks out, Tronay holds her new son with pride. A second child to call her own now and one that might have her hair. Tronay chuckles weakly as she brushes a hand against her son's face.

_**So much pain I went through to get you**_, she thinks.** _But it was worth every second of it!_**

Her hand happens to pass her newborn son's ear and she wonders why it looks like it is curled up. Keeping her hold steady on her son, Tronay unfolds her son's ear to see that it pointed instead of rounded at the top.

_**A special son is mine**_, Tronay thinks as she smiles as her son cries softly, the sound warming to her heart.

* * *

Rados snorts, his attention perked as the dragons that had been watching the room where Tronay was in moving away. He stands and approaches as a black dragoness turns to go, her yellow eyes faint and giving the appearance that she hasn't been sleeping well for the past few nights.

_Hello_, Rados growls as he tries to start a conversation between them.

_Hello. I don't believe I've seen you around before_, the dragoness comments as she looks up at him.

_I am new here_, Rados quickly replies as the dragoness moves past him. _Don't go please!_

The black dragoness is stunned, turning around to see the grey dragon.

_You want me to stay? _She asks as she blinks.

_Indeed I do_, Rados hums as he licks her cheek softly. _Won't you stay Narssia?_

Narssia ponders it for a moment before nodding.

_I shall stay_, she decides with a light growl.

Rados hums in affection as Narssia rubs against his neck, clearly seeking comfort in the dragon.

_How is Dartz? _Rados asks suddenly as the thought comes to mind.

_He is dead. He was murdered by another dragoness a few days ago_, Narssia moans as silver tears begin to flow down her cheeks.

Without thinking, Rados pulls Narssia to him. An unusual urge flows over him to comfort her, an emotion he isn't used to feeling. Narssia sobs on Rados' grey shoulders, her grief finally coming forth after all this time. Rados reaches a free hand up and places it on Narssia's cheek.

_Our minds-one and together_, Rados mutters as he closes his eyes and draws their minds together to help her deal with the pain.

* * *

The contact fills strange to Narssia as she is drawn into the grey dragon's mind for protection.

_You will find peace here daughter of darkness_, Rados assures her as he comforts her with the most pleasant thoughts he can recall of his childhood and past.

_You are from the future right? Then you did you come back to the past? _Narssia asks with curiosity.

_I wanted to fix a few things_, Rados mutters as he feels that she is healed enough for now, his mind breaking off from hers and ending the mind-meld.

Narssia blinks as the emotions that he passed on to her comfort her broken heart and soul.

_You are most amazing_, she growls as Rados licks her cheek softly.

_I know_, Rados hums as he draws back to look at her face. _As are you Narssia._

The black dragoness looks away, her shoulders sagging.

_I wish I could say that but I can't. My rider was killed before my eyes as I was forced to watch! _She stammers as she closes her eyes.

_I understand your pain. My mate and child died before my eyes as well and I could do nothing about it_, Rados mutters as he rubs against Narssia's neck, trying to comfort her again as she opens her eyes.

The female tries to hold back the tears but fails and ends up crying against Rados' neck once again.

_I failed him. I failed everyone. Our job is to protect our riders and I failed! _Narssia moans as she weeps.

Rados frees a hand and lifts her head, looking deep into her eyes.

_You tried your hardest to save him. That is what counts Narssia_, he assures her as they lock eyes.

_It wasn't enough! _The dragoness snaps back as fresh tears flow down her cheeks.

Rados snorts before turning and motioning for her to follow.

_Come. Tonight shall change your pain into joy_, he promises as they start to walk over to a densely wooded area nearby.


	30. A Conscious Choice

Roylzen regains consciousness as night falls. She blinks as she feels wet liquid rolling down her face. She lifts a hand and lowers it to look as some of the liquid collects on it. It's blood, no doubt hers.

Roylzen staggers to her feet as she feels that her wings are somehow damaged. Certainly that fall wasn't that bad or was it?Thrusting that thought from her mind, Roylzen stumbles forward, her balance seeming to be off. She growls and shakes her head. Now isn't the time to just stand here! Her mother needs her comfort. She turns and walks back to the room where her mother awaits, unknowing of the sacrifice that her mother is getting ready to make.

* * *

Tronay lays calmly, her son cradled in her arms. Why is it that in the happiest of times a decision must be made that will destroy the joy and replace it with sadness? Nonetheless she is happy. Her son will grow to be a strong adult and a possible rider like his mother and father were.

"Dhran . . . " she mutters softly as she presses her child close to her heart. "My sorrow is now joy in your birth."

Tronay looks up as Roylzen steps into the room, her eyes going to the gash on her daughter's forehead.

"What happened?" She asks.

_I passed out after I left the room. I suppose when I collapsed I went forward and ended up with this gash on my forehead_, Roylzen replies as she crosses over to her mother and her brother. _Have a name for him yet?_

"Indeed I do. Dhran which means 'sorrow'," Tronay answers.

_Why name him sorrow? _Roylzen asks.

"Because before him I had lost my way. Neptune had died, my Guardians were dead, and I thought our mother-daughter bond was no more," Tronay quietly explains as she strokes her son's head.

Roylzen growls softly. Why did her mother think that their bond was no more? She steps closer to the bed and reaches her snout out to her mother.

"What do you want me to do?" Tronay asks as she looks at her daughter.

_Allow me to hold Dhran please_, the female answers with a slight grin on her dragonic features.

Tronay sighs and passes her son over to her daughter.

"Try to stay safe with him," she mutters as Roylzen turns to walk out of the room, her brother held tightly in one of her hands.

_I will_, Roylzen nods as she leaves with her new brother as Tronay ponders her life so far.

Slowly Tronay reaches into both her mind and the Eldunari that Uria gave her, her consciousness forcing itself fully against the clear ruby surface. Slowly the spherical gem shatters, its magic the only thing keeping her alive. Drawing her last breath Tronay smiles. She will now be with her beloved and her Guardians.


	31. Emotional Toll

When the dawn comes to the land of the Dominion of the Beasts, Rados and Narssia sleep side by side, their tails locked together as their snouts lay next to each other.

Narssia awakens first, stretching as she sits up and looks down at her new mate. Rados is certainly a most handsome dragon, that is the truth. She licks her lips as she remembers their mating last night. It had to be the most enjoyable night of her life!

Rados awakens slowly after, his thoughts fuzzy and dazed. Last night was awesome, he decides as he sits up and looks at Narssia.

_Enjoyed yourself last night? _Rados asks as she hums in pleasure.

_I did_, Narssia nods as they lean in and rub against the other's neck.

Rados pulls back suddenly, the thought of Roylzen coming into his mind. What has happened to her? What of Tronay's son and her?

_What's wrong?_ Narssia asks as she senses Rados' confusion and worry.

_It's nothing_, Rados assures her as he tries to reassure himself the same thing.

_Nothing? Are you sure?_ The black dragoness questions as she knows something is wrong.

_I'm just worried about Tronay_, Rados mutters as Narssia's yellow eyes stare directly into his purplish-yellow ones.

_I understand. I worry about her too. Should we go and check on her?_ Narssia offers as she stands, her wings fanning out to her side.

_I would like that_, Rados nods as he stands and the two takes flight, their wings beating in unison as they go to check on Tronay.

* * *

Meanwhile, a gentle flame begins and grows in the room where Tronay's lifeless body lays. Slowly a dragon emerges from within the fire and the flames vanish as the red dragon walk over to touch the pale face of his former rider.

_Tronay, there is much I regret doing. Causing your wound was one but the fact that I was able to keep you alive for so long is remarkable by just the sheer power of my Eldunari alone . . ._

Uria pauses, his black eyes flickering over to the door as a large white dragoness enters, her scales tipped with black.

_She's dead isn't she? _The dragoness asks Uria.

_Yes_, he replies softly, realizing who the other dragon is.

_She had much life to give and yet now . . . now she is gone forever_, Roylzen sobs as she tries to keep herself together in the presence of Uria.

_Do not feel awkward by me being here young Roylzen. Release your emotions if you feel the need_, Uria speaks calmly as if he has already grieved over the loss of his former rider.

_I understand_, Roylzen nods as her eyes moisten but she keeps it together as Uria allows her to pass and stroke her mother's face with her claws. _You had much promise and yet you gave it away after Dhran was born. I will raise him for you if that is acceptable._

_Dhran? It means sorrow, correct? Why did she . . ._

Roylzen looks up and turns her head to face Uria.

_Because before he was born. She had no hope, no reason to keep living_, Roylzen explains as Uria nods, understanding the action Tronay took.

_I understand. That's why_, Uria mutters as he looks down at the wooden floor beneath him.

_I don't mind if you cry Uria_, Roylzen whispers as she turns all the war around to face the deceased red dragon.

_I cannot_, the ruby dragon stammers as Roylzen takes a step forward to comfort him.

_Why? _She asks, her eyes searching his masked face for some sign of emotion.

_I suppose it has something to do with being dead_, the older dragon confesses as he continues to look at the floor, his eyes like cold obsidianas he seems to stare through the floor, his mind held within its own thoughts.

_Can you express any form of emotion? _Roylzen asks as she stops before the red dragon. No reply.

_**Of course he won't reply**_, Roylzen thinks as she stares at his neck and shoulders.

Two dragons approach the entrance to Tronay's room, their bodies sore and tired but they have come to see Tronay. Rados enters first, his grey body slipping through the door with ease as his eyes to go Roylzen and then to Tronay. Narssia enters second, her eyes widening as she sees that Uria is here.

_What is going on? _Both Rados and Narssia ask as Roylzen steps back, allowing them to see the paled features of her mother.

_No_, Narssia moans as things start to click together in her mind. _No, not this._

Rados realizes it as well but keeps his thoughts guarded as he slips past Roylzen to view Tronay's body.

_Just like Roylzen gave herself to save our daughter, you gave yourself to give your son a better life_, the grey dragon mutters as Roylzen hears his words.

Narssia walks up behind Rados and puts a paw on his shoulders.

_You are not alone and neither is Roylzen. You have me and she has the Rados of this time frame_, Narssia whispers as Rados nods, unable to keep small silver tears from rolling down his cheeks.

Roylzen, however, has heard everything that Rados and Narssia have said and it worries her. What happened last night between them? Certainly not what she thinks it is. If so then both are in serious trouble.


	32. A 'Duel' Partnership Part 1

Rados and Narssia leave first, no doubt going back to their grass field that they slept in last night after they mated. With a snort Roylzen turns and follows the two, determined to find out what happened. The speed that Roylzen flies at strains her wings and back but she needs to know the truth.

_What happened last night? _She roars as she lands, Rados and Narssia just inches away.

_What are you referring to? _Rados asks as he looks at Narssia, knowing what Roylzen wants to know.

_We did nothing_, Narssia informs the emotional dragoness as she struggles to keep calm, Rados finding little trouble in staying calm even with the dragoness he turned into a dragon roaring at him for answers.

_I didn't ask you Narssia so stay out of this! _Roylzen hisses as her bluish-green eyes narrow into mere slits.

_I understand but I speak for-_

Rados lifts a paw and Narssia silences instantly.

_She and I mated last night. I was confused, in mental shock if you will, at the images I kept seeing in my mind of Tronay dying which I thought to be nothing of and that I was merely going insane due to the time difference_, Rados explains as he reveals the events that went on the night before.

_You . . . you mated with that . . . that monster! _Roylzen snarls. _She has tried to kill us in the past! She nearly lost it during our fight against Szara!_

_I was in shock. Too many emotions were flowing through me-_

Once again Rados silences Narssia as he lowers his paw, his eyes meeting hers.

_She has not harmed me in any way. She was most cooperative during our mating, her instincts coming naturally to her like she has been doing it all her life_, Rados hums. _So I can see that nothing is wrong with her!_

Roylzen growls, this has gone too far now! She straightens and walks over to the two, forcing herself between Rados and Narssia.

_Prove to me you aren't the monster I see you as_, she challenges as her eyes meet with Narssia's cold yellow pupils, the black dragoness unmoving as Roylzen stares at her.

_I accept_, Narssia growls as a bit of smoke drifts from her nostrils. _We shall duel like my master would have settled it._

_Very well. You'd better be ready_, Roylzen smirks as she walks away, her large body causing the two mating dragons to not interact for several minutes til she is out of hearing range.

_Are you sure about this?_ Rados asks in worry.

_Of course. My deck is my master's, only changed slightly_, Narssia insists as she turns to follow Roylzen. She motions with her tail for Rados to follow.

Rados follows reluctantly, his mind wondering if she can win with using Dartz's old deck, probably his Orichalcos so, can she withstand the temptation to give in to the darkness? Can she prove that she isn't a monster? Or is Roylzen right? Has Narssia lost all that has kept her grounded, kept her safe from the dangerous magic of her master's deck?


	33. A 'Duel' Partnership Part 2

Narssia and Roylzen halt at a perfect spot for their duel. A gentle wind blows as a small river rushes beside. The grass under their feet seem ready to bare witness to this explosive duel that will test both in their self-control.

_Duel! _Both dragons roar as they rise to their hind feet and a duel disk extends from their left arm, the color of it the same as their scales.

Narssia:** 4000**

Roylzen: **4000**

_I'll start_, Roylzen growls as she draws a card bring her hand total to six. _I summon my Crystal Dragon to the field in attack mode and end my turn._

Crystal Dragon: **500/200**

_That has got to be the weakest monster I've ever seen! _Narssia chuckles as she draws a card from her deck. _I summon Orichalcos Gigas to the field and end my turn by placing one card down on the field._

Orichalcos Gigas: **400/400**

Roylzen snorts, her eyes glaring at the pitiful monster that Narssia has summoned to the field.

_How disappointing to summon a monster with less attack points then mine and call it a move! _Roylzen sighs as she draws a card. _I summon my Moonlight Dragon to the field in attack._

Moonlight Dragon: **1000/400**

_Before you attack I believe you have forgotten about my face-down card_, Narssia growls as her yellow eyes flare slightly.

_Even with that face-down card you can't stop my attack! Go Crystal Dragon!_ Roylzen roars.

_I activate my face-down card. Go Revival of Leviathan! _Narssia smirks as her face-down trap activates and stops Roylzen's attack in its place.

Roylzen snarls as her attack is stopped. Her eyes narrowing at the black dragoness that is starting to show some of her master's characteristics.

_This card forces you to end your turn after it has been activated so I draw_, Narssia informs as she draws a card from her deck.

The black dragoness' claws seem to hover over her hand, her eyes more golden like in color as she looks at each of her cards. Rados blinks, realizing the card she must hold in her hand.

_Don't play it! _He roars, trying to get Narssia not to do what she plans to activate.

Narssia looks down, her eyes squeezing shut. Too many memories, too many emotions. This is the only way out of that. She has to play it. Slowly her claws lift the one card from her hand, her risen hand slowly becoming shrouded in a black mist.

_I'm sorry_, she mutters as her eyes remain closed. _I'm so very sorry but this must be done. It must be done to keep me sane._

_Drop it Narssia! Drop the card! _Rados shrieks in despair as he knows he can do nothing other then tell her to drop the card before it's too late, before she loses the rest of her sanity.

_I cannot . . . I cannot lose my last ties to my master_, the black dragoness weeps as Roylzen figures out the card she holds above her hand.

_Release the card. Release your 'ties' to your dead master! _Roylzen commands with a growl.

_I can't! _Narssia howls in agony as silver tears begin to streak down her cheeks. _I can't break away!_

Rados and Roylzen blink. Something is wrong with what Narssia said. Perhaps she can't control herself since she witness Dartz being killed before her eyes? Perhaps her slight empathic nature is preventing her from moving on since Dartz died?

_Drop the card Narssia! _Roylzen roars as her eyes narrow, ready to go after her if she must.

_Drop it before it's too late! _Rados howls as his head twists and rises upward to get his point across.

_I can't! _Narssia snaps back, her eyes still squeezed shut as tears travel down her cheeks. _This pain is too much for even me to bare!_

_Narssia! _Rados snarls. _Drop that card before the events of the past repeat themselves and you die!_

Roylzen's eyes flicker over to Rados. How does he know that? True, Tronay knew of it but only because Dartz later explained the duel that she had waged against him with the dark magic of the Orichalcos flowing through her veins and corrupting her thoughts. Dartz, himself had nearly died as well from the Leviathan wishing to inflict personal torment on the human that was once bonded to him.

_Master . . . _Narssia weeps as the card held in her raised right clawed hand drops to the ground, her tears coming more freely. _What have I done? I promised you I'd never turn to that path again and yet I have nearly done it!_

Rados snorts, his eyes flickering to the card that Narssia had dropped, the Seal of Orichalcos. She didn't play it, she kept her promise to Dartz concerning that.

_Well I believe you when you say you aren't a monster now_, Roylzen sighs as their duel disks retract as the duel ends in a draw for the two.

Instead of replying with her thoughts, Narssia howls as she lifts her head, her snout pointed to the sky above. Roylzen starts to approach when Rados stops her with a growl.

_Don't_, he insists. _I will handle it._

Without another word he walks over to Narssia, his right clawed hand rising up and grazing her left cheek as he mutters the phrase used in mind-melding, _Our minds - one and together._

Forcing his eyes shut, Rados attempts to calm Narssia with his own images of Dartz, the rider having lived longer in his time frame then here.

_You have a way with your thoughts, you know?_ Roylzen comments as she watches, her senses heightened as she feels a presence near the three of them.

_**I realize as such, child**_, Rados responds with his thoughts as he finds it difficult to both keep the mind-meld up and speak to Roylzen at the same time.

Roylzen takes a step back, knowing she's angered Rados by saying something as he is the process of a mind-meld. A quickly rising growl travels up her throat and Roylzen blinks, knowing that whatever she is sensing is close. Rados lowers his clawed hand and steps back as Narssia's sobbing becomes less audible until it fades away completely.

_What is it? _He asks as his eyes flicker to Roylzen.

_A dragon. Close it seems to be. I believe that action is required to defend ourselves_, Roylzen growls as Rados seems puzzled.

_Then we shall take action_, Narssia snarls as she regains her composurequickly.

_But we have little idea of what we face_, Rados comments as Narssia's eyes flicker for a moment with her still raging emotions despite her attempted self-control.

A rush of wind washes over the three as Roylzen looks up to see the sky above turn into a vibrant field of colors. Inside the glowing atmosphere a burst of black light flares and quickly dies as an object rushes toward them, its body covered in a protective shield of white aura.

_What is that? _Roylzen asks as Rados and Narssia look up to see the approaching object, its shaping appearing to be dragon-like.

_Mirage_, Narssia mutters as she looks away from the sight, her eyes squeezing shut once again as a fresh batch of tears collect in the corners of her eyes.

_Santerous Nekita's Guardian? How is that possible? He's been gone for over six months now! _Rados snorts.

_Five months Rados and I have little idea of what he is doing here_, Roylzen corrects as Mirage approaches, his body now close enough for them to see a tearalong the left side of his neck, the flesh and scales around it covered in dried blood.

The white dragon smashes into the ground before the three, Rados and Roylzen looking down and going over to inspect him. Narssia meanwhile attempts to focus on something other then the images of Dartz being ripped to shreds by Meta's claws and teeth, the purple dragoness' eyes gleaming as she destroys him. Narssia quivers, her body trembling as Rados and Roylzen check on Mirage. The black dragoness forces her eyes open as Rados asks what is wrong.

_I am fine Rados_, Narssia insists as she tries to keep the emotion out of her thoughts as to not inform Rados of the fear and anguish that pounds through her veins.

_How is he? _Roylzen asks as she takes no notice of Narssia's trembling body nor her rapid breathing.

_Injured slightly but should be fine given a little bit of rest_, Rados replies as he sniffsthe white dragon before them.

_That is fine_, Roylzen nods as she takes notice of Narssia as she looks up. _Rados . . . _

The black dragoness has closed her eyes once more and tears gently flow down her cheeks as her body trembles and shudders in mere fright.

_What is it Narssia? What is it that troubles you? _Rados asks as he turns and walks over, his scales glistening in the mid-day sun.

_I am fine. I am fine_, Narssia comments as more tears flow down her cheeks.

_You're not fine_. _Something's wrong_, Rados says as he places one of his claws on top of her right hand, his eyes staring at her face.

_Stay away! _Narssia shrieks as she draws back, her eyes opening as they flicker around wildly.

Mirage opens his own eyes as Rados attempts to touch Narssia again.

_Don't_, he insists as he stands up, his eyes on Narssia and Rados.

_Why not? _Rados asks.

_Because she is most . . . traumatized by the death of Dartz. The impact of losing her rider striping __away at her very heart and soul_, Mirage replies as his purple eyes cloud.

_He's dead, isn't he? _Roylzen asks as she notices his eyes cloud.

_My rider lived long enough to witness the death of Neptune before he surrendered to the evitable, his own death_, Mirage responds as his thoughts echo his heartbreak and sorrow at the loss of his own rider.

_Santerous died? _Narssia asks faintly, opening her mind to the white dragon that has felt her exact pain.

_Indeed_, Mirage nods as he approaches Narssia. _May I?_

The black dragoness nods, closing her eyes as she feels Mirage's breath wash over her. Rados steps back as Roylzen walks over to his side.

_Both will be fine_, she insists with a soft growl.

_I know_, Rados nods as he sighs at the two dragons standing before each other, both sets of eyes closed and surrounded in the other's pain and sorrow.

_Fascinating how they do this. How they draw strength from each other to lessen the emotional toll and slight physical pain that comes with the death of their rider. It is no wonder why dragons never lived long without their riders by their side_, Rados mutters as he and Roylzen watch Narssia and Mirage engulf in each other's thoughts and emotions.

_Indeed_, Roylzen nods in agreement as she can't help but feel the strength that Mirage forces from within to overpower his grief and sorrow at Santerous death.

After several hours the two open their eyes and step back from each other. Mirage's eyes flicker to Roylzen as Narssia looks at the ground.

_Dhran? Where is he? _The white male asks.

_He is with Uria, who is in . . ._

_I am familiar with where Uria is. He morns the loss of Tronay more then anyone. He was her Guardian after all_, Mirage interrupts with a faint hiss.

_He said that he was incapable of expressing emotions so how can he morn her death? _Roylzen asks.

_He is grieving. More then perhaps we know. He was and still is very close to her_, Mirage replies as his eyes turn to the darkening sky. _It is night. We should go and find Dhran and Uria._

Narssia's eyes flicker up to Mirage, her eyes giving the impression that her wounds are still fresh from Dartz's death but she will not allow that to rule over her for now. Mirage growls softly and nods his head. He knows her pain, he felt the same when Santerous died. It is only logical that she would be feeling the same about the death of her rider. Slowly Narssia takes a shaky breath, her mind and emotions still unstable. Perhaps she will never be the same as before. Perhaps Dartz was more of an impact on her then originally thought.

_Mirage? _Rados asks as he steps forward, hoping to speak before they leave.

_Yes Rados. What is it? _The older dragon questions.

_May I speak in private with you? Alone_, the grey dragon motions with his tail as he points to a nearby tree.

_That is fine_, Mirage nods as he walks over, Rados turning around and following him.

Narssia and Roylzen's eyes follow the two males as they approach the tree. What is it that they wish to talk about?

_Well, what is it? _Mirage asks as they stop at the tree.

_I am not sure if this is normal or not_, Rados replies as his eyes flicker for a moment before he continues. _My blood seems to be boiling almost and I am fighting to keep my urge to mate with both dragoness that stand just a few feet from us under control._

_Ah. The effects of which you are feeling are referred to as Dragonic copulate, or our mating urge that strikes every eight or so years while we are in our prime. Tamli is meant for his first in a matter of days_, Mirage explains.

_Why does it effect us? Is it only males? How long does it last? _Rados asks as his eyes stare blankly at the older dragon before him.

_Easy young one. The Dragonic copulate only last for a maximum of seven days. Males and females both go through this. And as for why it effects us, our kind must repopulate from the destructions of our race in the past_, Mirage calmly says as Rados seems to pay little heed to the words that have been said to him. _Perhaps I can allow you to fulfil your impulses?_

_How? _Rados asks as he trembles faintly, the mating impulses stronger then what he has heard of from others.

_Go and mate with Roylzen. Narssia and I shall find Uria and Dhran_, Mirage assures the younger dragon. _Go on. Do what your instincts scream for you to do._

Rados nods, his wings fanning out to his side and unfolding from where they had laid against his back. With a snort, he leaps into the air and twists around to face the two female, his blood pounding as his impulses get stronger with each second.

Mirage chuckles at this as Roylzen takes to the air to find out what is wrong. His attention turns to Narssia though. Her mental state worries him but they must find Uria and Dhran. After all, meeting with an old friend may help slightly with the still ever-present pain of Santerous' death.

_We should go_, he insists to Narssia as he walks over to her.

_Why? _She asks.

_They will tire out and drop from the sky soon should my idea work_, Mirage responds as a raspy growl escapes his jaws.

Narssia blinks and gazes into Mirage's face with shock.

_Tell me you're kidding_, she mutters.

_I'm not_, Mirage says as he motions with his tail to start walking before the two above crash down on top of them.

_Right, sorry_, Narssia stammers as she walks forward, Mirage following behind as Rados and Roylzen carry out their kind's mating that has been done for thousands of years.

_It is perfectly plausible why you would choose to stay and watch but you and I are needed elsewhere_, Mirage snorts as he comes up alongside Narssia.

_I have mated only once and that was on the ground. To see an air mating would have been most amazing_, Narssia comments as the two walk, both unwilling to use the energy to fly yet.

_Indeed. I have seen both in my lifetime_, Mirage nods in agreement as they continue to walk.

_Explain_, Narssia insists.

_When I mated with my sister on several occasions it was air mating due to the fact they we would do it at night in the dark. When I mated with Szara it was ground mating due to her cloaking a young female human in her powers_, Mirage explains as his shoulders sag slightly, his eyes clouding up again.

_Thinking of her and Santerous are we? _Narssia chuckles as Mirage halts and closes his eyes, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes as he quiver slightly. She stops as well and gazes at him for several moments before speaking again.

_I am sorry if I brought that pain back to you, it was not my idea when I spoke_, Narssia sighs as she looks at the swaying grass beneath them, knowing that Mirage doesn't wish to talk any farther on the matter.

_He was my friend, my light, my shield when things got bad. Everything is now taken from me. All because of the dragoness driven to madness by the death of her mate. Now she wishes to drive me to insanity with the aftershock of my rider's death_, Mirage sobs as the tears start to flow down his face, Narssia unable to comfort him like he had helped her.

_The aftershock? How long does it take until a dragon finally gets over the loss? _Narssia asks.

_How long? I am not sure. It depends on the individual as to the length of time it takes. I may never recover from this and yet you may recover quickly, it depends on the dragon_, Mirage replies faintly as the grass swirls around his ankles and tail.

_I understand. This is a long and painful process we endure following the death of our riders_, Narssia sighs as she lays down in the grass beside Mirage, her coal black scales lit only by the quarter moon above.

Mirage merely nods in reply, unable to say anything. Narssia growls in worry and curls her tail around one of his legs.

_Peace cousin, lay down and sleep to ease your pain_, she insists with her thoughts and with her tail as it rubs gently against the hardened scales on his leg.

_I feel so alone_, Mirage moans as he sinks into the grass, his body curling up beside Narssia's, their heat keeping them both warm.

_You're not alone_, Narssia whispers as she nibbles at some of the scales lining his neck.

Mirage says nothing as his head lays down on Narssia's chest, the emotions running through him completely draining him of strength. Narssia gently raises a clawed hand and strokes his neck, paying special attention to the gash along the left side of his neck.

_You're never alone_, Narssia hums as she curls around the grief-stricken male, her body heat and emotionally unstable mind set hoping to comfort the male as best she knows how.

Mirage whimpers slightly, the sound odd coming from an adult dragon well past his prime.

_You're not alone, you're never alone Mirage_, Narssia repeats over and over as the male trembles and quivers under her tender claws as she stops nibbling on his neck, seeing as how it is doing no good.

Slowly Narssia lowers her head on top of his and she drifts to sleep as Mirage finally surrenders to the waiting doors of blackness, of unconsciousness, that await him.


	34. Dragonic copulate

Tamli awakens the next morning to the sound of his own blood pumping through his veins, quite harder and more forced then usual. He raises his head, the sensation of vertigo washing over Tamli as he stands. He crumbles back down to the floor, his breath coming in rapid, irregular gasps. What is going on? Why does he feel so drained of strength?

Slowly Tamli attempts to stand, his breath still coming in gasps but less rapid and irregular now. He gets to his feet, squeezing his eyes shut as a high-pitched squeal tears through both his mind and his sensitive ears. He roars, unable to stop himself from expressing his pain and waking up both Finca and female partner jolts awake at the sound of her mate in danger.

_Tamli, what is it? What pains you my mate? _Finca asks as she stands, her expression one of worry and confusion.

The male shivers, his entire frame trembling as another feeling of vertigo passes over him. Tamli staggers for a second before collapsing onto the floor, his breathing irregular and coming in quick gasps as before.

Rados snorts, getting to his feet as he and his mother approach Tamli. What is it that is wrong? Finca growls in concern, her worry for her mate strong despite her still waking-up mind.

_Speak to me my mate! _Finca growls as Tamli trembles more, a seeping chill settling over him.

_Perhaps he cannot? _Rados suggest as his white scales gleam slightly in the dawning sun.

_Perhaps . . . can you go and hunt for us? _Finca asks as she looks at her near blinded son.

_I would be honored mother. I shall be back_, Rados nods as he turns and leaps out of the cave.

Finca sighs and turns to face Tamli's still trembling frame. She lays down next to him and nuzzles his neck.

_Easy Tamli. Relax and calm yourself_, Finca hums as she licks his cheek gently with her tongue.

Tamli forces his eyes open as his blood seems to boil, an overwhelming urge to mate with his soul mate washing over him. He looks up at Finca, his eyes clouded slightly. Finca backs up as Tamli forces himself to sit up, his breathing still irregular. His body still trembles faintly as Tamli stares at Finca.

_What's wrong Tamli? _Finca asks, starting to worry.

The male says nothing as his eyes blink rapidly, the mating urge tearing at him from the inside to mate with his soul mate. Tamli looks down and then back up at Finca, his eyes flickering around wildly as he fights against his own nature, his own dragonic impulses. Now is not the time for mating!

_Tamli, please speak to me_, Finca urges as she leans in, her snout nearly touching his.

_My blood boils. I am unstable. I cannot control my urge and need to mate with you_, Tamli says softly, forcing each word as he continues to fight against his nature.

_The Dragonic copulate, of course_, Finca mutters out loud, realizing what it is as soon as Tamli speaks of his blood boiling.

Tamli quivers, unable to stop his body from jerking as he lifts a hand to brush against his mate's cheek. His hand slowly wiping away the few tears that flow down his mate's face.

Finca growls softly and nuzzles the other dragon, her other half, like they are the only two dragons left together in the world. Her emotions force the white dragoness to sigh as her claws dig into the ground as she enjoys the closeness that this action brings.

Tamli's eyes flicker wildly as he lowers his clawed hand back to the dirt below, his urges stronger then any he has never felt before. He squeezes his eyes shut as another high-pitched squeal rings through both his mind and his ears. Tamli howls, unable to keep the searing pain of the squeal contained by his mind alone. He continues to tremble, finding it difficult to catch his breath after the long howl that bore his pain.

Finca growls softly and brushes against his neck in an attempt at comfort. Hoping her touch will ease the pain of whatever he is going through. Hoping that he will embrace the contact and lean in to return the sentiments in his own conscious way.

Tamli shudders at the contact with his own mate and jerks away, his eyes flickering about wildly as he still tries to catch his breath. Why does it seem to hurt him to be near her? Why does a burning urge to mate cross his mind every time he looks at her?

Finca draws back, confused. Why does Tamli not want her comforting touch? Why does he draw back from it like it will harm him? She snorts as he trembles more, his chest heaving as he tries to get enough oxygen.

Tamli leans forward, retching violently as he sends up the remains of last night's meal of deer. The bloody mess of half-dissolved meat and cracked, tiny bones spilling out all over the dirt floor as Tamli shivers, his eyes rolling back into his head. His body twitches as it crumbles to the floor, his head slamming against the soft, blood stained dirt.


	35. Sealed in Stone

Narssia and Mirage travel swiftly despite going on foot. By the next daybreak they reach the castle where Tronay's final moments played out.

_So beautiful a place but yet such a sorrowful area for dragons to come and morn_, Mirage comments as he and Narssia halt, tired from their walking.

_Indeed. Such a place is special to us in both mind and body_, Narssia nods, her scales lit by the morning sun.

_Where is-_

A piercing howl echoes from inside the castle, its tone full of misery and sorrow. The two dragons look at each other for a second before nodding and leaping into the air to take flight and find out if what they just heard was Uria. The two twist and spin as they follow the air currents to the grey stone that holds the grieving dragon and Tronay's son.

_This way! _Mirage roars as he swerves to the right, diving down between two large arches, the movement saving them time.

Narssia banks to the right and folds in her wings slightly, dropping down behind the older dragon as they race to find Uria. Mirage weaves through column after column as they both search for an easy way to get into the castle without making a scene.

_Mirage, look below! _Narssia growls as she sees a small groove in the rock below, a crack small enough that would allow the two to get inside.

The older male looks down to see the worn away rock give way to a small crack, small enough for Narssia and possibly himself to slip through. Slowly Mirage lessens speed, his purple eyes on the crack. Without a word, he flips and shoots straight down into the small crevice with Narssia in pursuit.

The crack gives way to a small pathway, hidden naturally by a thick grove of vines which Narssia destroys with her flames, the blackish tipped fire ripping apart the intruding plant.

_Impressive_, Mirage comments as he looks around at the grey stone walls, ceiling, and floor.

Narssia snorts, amused by the comment. She motions with her tail for the white dragon to follow as she picks up Uria's scent. The two walk through endless hallways, the stone remaining the same as the scent gets stronger. Along the way Mirage questions Narssia about the details of Dartz's death and although it hurts her to speak of the event, Narssia answers each question truthfully.

_He is above us_, Mirage comments as he too smells Uria's scent, his snout pointing upwards toward the stone ceiling.

Narssia sighs and lifts her head, letting a burst of black tipped fire escape from her jaws and melt the stone above. She stops for a second as a ripple of emotion passes through her. Pain, sorrow at the loss of the one that was most important to him then anything. Narssia blinks, knowing she has felt Uria's emotions due to her slight empathic nature, a gift she cannot control.

_You okay? _Mirage questions as he notices her hesitate.

_Mirage, Uria does feel the pain, the loss of his rider. He was in shock when I first met with him following her death. Now the pain has set in. Uria is unstable, emotionally challenged like both of us_, Narssia mutters in reply as she breaths heavily.

Mirage thinks for a second, his tail twitching slightly as he looks up at the cracking stone roof over their heads.

_Get on the floor_, he insists as he heaves himself up onto his hind feet, his forearms clutching at the walls beside them.

Narssia does as asked and Mirage nods, his head pointing up toward the roof of the tunnel. He takes a deep breath before sending a beam of light straight through the roof and through the castle itself. The remaining roof starts to fold and break apart, unable to stand up on its own. Narssia squeezes her eyes shut as Mirage continues the beam, his scales seeming to light up with a strange amber light that flows outward and wraps around the two, forming a cocoon of amber light mixed with white and black streaks that hardens as he stops the blast.

_I love you Narssia_, Mirage roars as the building caves in, the entire structure collapsing in on itself.

* * *

Uria blinks, feeling the shaking of the wooden floor beneath him. He turns and picks up Dhran, determined to save the last thing he has of his rider. Slowly he leaps forward as the floor beneath him cracks and splits open, his wings unfolding and opening as he flaps them to get into the air before all is lost.

Uria dodges several crumbling floors as he flees, Dhran held protectively in his right forearm, the young child's eyes closed as he sleeps soundly. The ruby male turns as he passes through the last arch, his eyes gazing back at the crumbling structure and the one he left behind.

If he were human Uria would have probably cursed his ancestors for this, but yet he remained silent as he watched the building collapse and break apart, his own rider's body lost forever now as was his Eldunari.

Uria looks down at Dhran, the sleeping child unknowing of the tragedy that just took place. With a single claw Uria unfolds the child's pointed ears, his eyes gazing at the curved to a point surface. This is the last hope, the last wish of Tronay. She would want him to raise Dhran, to raise her son in the ways of both dragons and humans.

Uria's black eyes lift to the darkening sky, the coming clouds signaling rain. His eyes however do not pause on the clouds but instead go to the stars that lay out of the cloud's reach for now. Uria blinks as the stars seem to move and form into the image of a dragon with a human upon its back. The ruby dragon extends a hand as the image halts, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. He will raise Dhran, he will keep his promise to his rider that he would protect her with his very life.

_You are my life now_, Uria mutters as he looks back down at Dhran, the small child opening its green eyes and looking up into the face of the older dragon. _You are my life, Dhran Airu Ricata._


End file.
